Akuma
by DevilLove13
Summary: Sakura Haruno is brought over to Assiah by Rin Okumura's deceased mother in hopes of protecting him from his father, Satan. In order for Sakura to survive in Assiah, she was granted the Pink Flame. Will she actually go along with this plan?SakuraCentric
1. The Soft Pink and Dark Blue Flames!

**Akuma**

* * *

><p><em>Hey people. I started watching a new anime called Blue Exorcist and I am SOO addicted! I can't stop watching it! So to relieve my frustration in waiting for episode 12, I will write a fanfiction for it! {Don't worry; I won't stop my other fanfictions….Hopefully} I hope you enjoy!<em>

_Summary: Sakura Haruno is brought over to Assiah by Rin Okumura's deceased mother in hopes of protecting him from his father, Satan. In order for Sakura to survive in Assiah, she was granted the Pink Flame. The pink flame is Rin's mother's remaining life force combined with Satan's powers. With a sudden new power and surrounds, will Sakura actually go along with the plan at hand, or try to find a way home?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction! The Soft Pink and Dark Blue Flames?<strong>

_**My son…is in…Danger…I must…P-Protect him…from….**_

"Asuma-sensei!" A pinkette greeted as she ran towards the older man. "Hello!"

"Oh, Sakura." The man responded as he smiled with cigarette tucked between his lips. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Sakura asked as she tucked a lock of long pink hair behind her ear.

"No I haven't sorry." Asuma replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I have some girl talk I need to have with her about Kurenai-Sensei." Sakura explained as she pulled out a pregnancy book. "Is it your child, Asuma-sensei?"

"W-W-W-Wha—!" Asuma stammered as the cigarette in his mouth fell out. "H-H-H-How did you K-Know?"

"Dummy, I'm a medical ninja now." Sakura taunted as she pulled out her new medical-nin licence. "And it just happens to be that Kurenai-sensei is my first patient!"

"Ugh…I didn't want anyone to know…" Asuma sighed as he took a cigarette pack from his pocket and started to light a new cigarette. "You know… Like a surprise."

"Well don't worry." Sakura reassured as she tucked the pregnancy book and license back in her bag. "Only the hospital and I know. Well, that is until I tell Hinata."

"Eh…Do you have to tell her then?" Asuma asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yep, Hinata is Kurenai's student after all. Don't worry, I won't tell Kiba or…" Sakura began.

"…Shino?" Asuma asked as he completed her sentence, and Sakura laughed.

"Oh…Right. Sorry." Sakura apologised, but not towards Asuma, but towards Shino wherever he may be. As she begun to walk away, she lifted a hand of farewell. "Well, Asuma-sensei. I'll be on my way now. See you!"

"Bye and good luck finding Hinata." Asuma added as he raised a hand to wave. In a swift motion Sakura leapt from the ground and onto the roof of an unsuspecting apartment.

"Hinata, Where are you?" Sakura said in a frustrated sigh. Running absentmindedly throughout the city, she soon heard the distinct battle cry of the girl she was looking for. "There you are!"

"S-Sakura!" The long dark haired girl replied, as she ceased her attacks on a defenceless tree. "What's wrong?"

"Kurenai-sensei wants to talk to you!" Sakura informed as she walked towards the tree Hinata was at. It seems like the tree got quite the amount of damage. "Wow Hinata! You've gotten even better at fighting!"

"Y-You think so?" Hinata asked as she scratched her cheek with a finger bashfully. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Sakura replied as she begun to walk back towards the village. Hinata jogged besides Sakura.

"What does Kurenai-sensei want with me?" Hinata asked as she wiped her swear covered forehead. "Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine." Sakura assured. "But she does have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Hinata asked as she pondered the thought. Just what could it be?

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-sensei, y-y-your PREGNANT?" Hinata yelped in surprise as she rose from her seat.<p>

"Yes she is." Sakura replied on Kurenai's behalf while she laughed at her student's reaction. "They say it's been… 1 week at most, right Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes it's been about that long…" Kurenai replied still laughing as she patted her abdomen. "Asuma and my child."

"I-I never knew!" Hinata cried in joy as she gripped her sensei's hand. "Congratulations Sensei!"

"Thank you Hinata." Kurenai replied as she wiped away Hinata's tears. "Now now, why are you crying?"

"It's because I'm so happy!" Hinata replied as the tears began to fall even harder. Sakura walked up to Hinata and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, please don't tell anyone?" Sakura asked as she grinned. "I promised Asuma-sensei that I would keep it a secret."

"But of course!" Hinata replied as she swung her head up to meet Sakura's. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Ahaha, Thank you Hinata, Sakura." Kurenai thanked as she patted the seats next to her. "Let's talk, just us girls?"

"That'll be great!" Sakura agreed as she took the seat to the left while Hinata took the seat to the right.

"Are you girls interested in anyone at this time?" Kurenai asked as she reached for a glass of warm water.

"That…" Hinata sighed as she lowered her head. "…Is painfully obvious for me, isn't it?"

"Well I'd like to hear it come from your mouth for once." Kurenai replied as she took a sip of her warm drink.

"Well, it's Naruto-kun…" Hinata answered as her cheeks began to blush. "But I haven't seen him for over a year…"

"He's off training with Jiraiya isn't he?" Kurenai asked as she continued to drink.

"Yes, He'll be back in about a half a year more." Sakura spoke as she fiddled with her hair. "Hinata, with your hair that long, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"W-What?" Hinata gasped as she combed through her hair. "N-No, that…"

"Sakura your hair has grown out as well." Kurenai pointed out as Hinata sighed thankfully. "It's just below your shoulders now isn't it?"

"Yes it is..." Sakura replied as she pulled gently on a thread of hair. "Just above the waist."

"Sakura, are you planning on cutting it short again?" Hinata asked as she freed her hair of her own grasp. "I think it looks lovely just the way it is."

"Well, It's a nuisance when healing people," Sakura answered, "You have to wear a net in your hair all the time."

"Oh, I see." Hinata said with a disappointed sigh.

"Hinata, are you growing your hair out for Naruto?" Kurenai questioned as she put her drink down.

"I..uh…" Hinata hesitated before placing a hand on her chest. "Not just for Naruto."

"What else are you growing it for?" Sakura asked as she stopped fiddling with her own hair.

"I want to grow." Hinata answered while looking Sakura straight in the eyes. "I want to change, not just for Naruto, but for my Sake as well. I cannot be protected forever."

"That's my girl!" Kurenai grinned as she placed a supportive hand on her student's shoulder. "I can't wait to see the final product!"

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata sobbed, while allowing herself to be congratulated. "Thank you…"

"Heh, that's what I'm here for!" Kurenai responded as she rubbed Hinata's head affectionately. Turning her attention to Sakura, her head was also rubbed. "As for you Sakura, do you have an ambition?"

"Well, I…" Sakura began before halting. Kurenai and Hinata sent her a questioning look before the room's door burst open.

"Sakura-chan!" A young paramedic yelled as he searched frantically for the pinkette. Once his eyes were on her, he grabbed her hand and began to run out the door. "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-nii, I need to borrow Sakura-chan for a minute!"

"Kyoya-Tan?" Hinata yelled as she began to rise to her feet before Kurenai grabbed her arm.

"It must be an emergency, leave them be." Kurenai commanded before placing a hand on her mouth. "Could you help me get to the washroom? It seems I have morning sickness."

"Alright." Hinata replied before helping her up and down a long corridor.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Sakura asked questionably as she allowed herself to be pulled down the busy hospital hallways.<p>

"A woman… She keeps calling out your name." He replied before making a sharp turn to his right.

"Who's this woman?" Sakura asked as she stumbled from the sharp turn. "Is it someone I know?"

"I'm not sure, we don't know her origins at all." Kyoya answered as he slid open a hospital room door. "Here she is."

"Sak-u-ra…" The woman groaned as she bled on the hospital bed. "SAKURA!" The woman shrieked before bleeding even more.

"What… is happening to this woman?" Sakura asked as she tied her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped on a pair gloves.

"Intense bleeding, everywhere." The doctor already tending to the woman replied. "It seems some of the major arteries have combusted!"

"Is this patient saveable Sakura-chan?" Kyoya asked as he stared at the woman. "It's almost like she's possessed."

"I'll try." Sakura replied before grabbing a scalpel from the operating table. "Look Kyoya, I'm going to reconnect the arteries and veins that are almost beyond saving. Can you heal the smaller ones?"

"Yes, of course!" Kyoya responded as he placed his hands in any injured places.

"Sensei, I'm going to extract the blood with special formulated chakra. Could you give her the General anaesthesia? She can't be conscious with this procedure."

"Of course." The doctor replied before grabbing an IV needle and sticking it into the major vein of the arm.

"S-Sa...Sakura?" The woman mumbled as she lifted a trembling hand. The hand emitted a soft light blue light as she continued to cough blood. "It's…too late for me…"

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked as she laid the woman's hand back on the bed. "We have to get you healed."

"No…His father will never…allow it…" The woman coughed as she sat up. "May I ask… your companions to leave? I must talk…to you in absolute secrecy…"

"…Very well." Sakura replied hesitantly as she turned to the two and they left the room. "What is it you want?"

"I… Your name is Sakura Haruno…correct?" The woman asked as she continued to bleed. Sakura nodded questionably before the woman chanted a hymn and a Naginata slowly came out of her palm. "This is Amenonuhoko… This Naginata belonged to the gods Izanagi and Izanami to help create the world's land. Tomoe Gozen is also said to have used this in the Genpei war. I want you to have it."

"Me?" Sakura questioned with a note of suspicion in her voice. "Why?"

"Because… You're the only one I can trust… you are Tomoe's reincarnation…" The woman mumbled as she pushed the Naginata into Sakura's hands. "You must protect… My sons…please….as a sister…for me…Hangaku Gozen's…reincarnation…"

"But I don't even know your sons or even you!" Sakura argued as she tried to push the Naginata back with minimum strength. "Are you hallucinating? Dreaming? It must be the Anaesthesia…"

"No…I'm not…." The woman mumbled once more as she covered her face with a determined look. "My sons…are not of this world… You must find them…Or this world and my world will…meet its inevitable doom…"

"…doom?" Sakura acknowledged as she finally grabbed hold of the weapon. A soft pink flame surrounded the tip of the beautifully decorated Naginata blade. "I'm…just a normal medic nin, there's nothing I could do…"

"This Naginata…has my remaining life…force in it…" The woman coughed as she ignored Sakura's statement. "…and my son's father…_Satan…_power…"

"Satan?" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the Naginata once more. It continued to emit a soft pink aura. "You don't mean, Satan god of Hell, do you?"

"Yes I do mean him…" The woman murmured. "He possessed my body while I was pregnant with my sons."

"That is…" Sakura began with a look of sympathy when suddenly the woman threw up at least a litre of blood. Placing a healing hand on the woman's face, Sakura poured healing Chakra into the women's bleeding mouth, nose and eyes.

"Like I said…"The woman cried as she continued to cough up more and more blood. "It's too late for me…" Grabbing a sealing paper from her bag, the woman placed it on the Sakura's arm and chanted another hymn.

"What are you doing?" Sakura screamed as she tried to pull her arm away. "You can't put a seal on me!"

"This really isn't just a seal…" The woman grunted as she continued to hymn. "I will hide the Naginata in your soul. No one but you should posses it." The woman's paper seal melted into Sakura's skin, but the old English markings that were on the paper remained.

"I never agreed to have it!" Sakura argued as she stared at the Naginata being sucked into the circle shaped seal.

"When you need Amenonuhoko's strength, chant this hymn…" The woman began as she placed two fingers in her face horizontally as if she was summoning a jutsu. "_I call upon the heavens with thy jewels of faith, and thou holy Naginata of Izanami and Izanagi appear before me…" _The woman murmured as she drew her last breath. Finally she collapsed on the bed.

"…" Sakura thought frustratingly as she stared at the seal on her arm. Looking at the back door, she pressed the service button and Kyoya and the Doctor returned. Gasping at the sight they sent Sakura an accusing look.

"What the hell happened here?" Kyoya yelled as he ran towards the deceased woman. "…She's dead?"

"Yes, she is…" Sakura replied in a whisper as she rubbed the seal on her arm. "She left me with such a terrible burden also."

"A terrible burden…?" The doctor asked, but Sakura was already strutting out the door.

"Something I don't want to think about…" Sakura murmured before shutting the sliding door shut. Sakura continued to walk down the hallways as people looked at her fearfully. Wondering why she was receiving such looks, Sakura finally looked down at her simple skirt and top outfit. _Oh yeah, I'm covered in blood. _ With an effortless sigh, she yanked a lab coat from the front desk and slid her arms through the arm holes. When she didn't look as intimidating, one of her coworkers approached, steadily, but confidently.

"S-Sakura-san?" The woman noted carefully as she passed her a handkerchief. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Minami-san." Sakura acknowledge with a small bow. "I'm alright. I just had some…problems with one of the patients."

"L-L-L-Like you…" The woman began fearfully at the thought of Sakura beating up a patient.

"Eh, No, No!" Sakura replied with a small laugh. "I never intentionally hurt someone when they are in my medical room. My patient was suffering combusted arteries and veins."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear about that. Unfortunately that situation is almost beyond saving." The woman said with a sympathetic sigh. "That usually only happens when something is wrong with the blood flow or if chakra amounts spirals out of control."

'_Satan'_

"Sakura-san?" The woman asked as she waved a hand on front of Sakura's face.

"Eh, Oh yes… It's really rare." Sakura replied absentmindedly as her gaze drifted towards the mark on her arm. _Would it count…If a demon is what caused it to happen?_

"Oh, Sakura-san, it's glad to see you're alright. If you'll excuse me…" Minami began after catching the eye of another co-worker, probably a friend.

"Okay, see you!" Sakura countered with a hand of farewell. Using the handkerchief provided, she used it to wipe the sweat and blood that seemed to gather around her fairly large forehead. Stuffing the hanky into her left lab pocket, Sakura walked slowly out the front entrance of the hospital and in the direction of her home.

_Just what is it with the event's that happened today? _Sakura thought as she lifted her lab coat an inch so she could reach into her skirt pocket. Pulling out a pair of house keys, she threw them in the air playfully as she thought. _Amenonuhoko….The __heavenly jewelled spear. Wasn't it a myth made up by people who didn't believe the science that created the world? Why would it… _Catching the keys in mid-flight she stuffed them back into pocket and started to look at her arm instead. The seal she was given was planted just below the wrist, probably as a way to show she could summon it at anytime she wanted too.

"_I call upon the heavens with thy jewels of faith, and thou holy Naginata of Izanami and Izanagi appear before me…" _Sakura murmured towards the seal and the seal emitted a pink glow as the stub of the handle stuck out of her arm. The people around her stared suspiciously.

"Oh crap." Sakura cursed as she pushed the stub back in her arm. When the glowing ceased Sakura sighed thankfully, however he stares never stopped. In fact the number of people staring grew in the numbers. One little girl holding her mother's hand giggled as she used her free hand to point at Sakura.

"Mama look! That girl has pointed ears like a fairy!" The girl giggled as Sakura grabbed her pointed ears out of reflex. "Teehee, she has a tail too!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?" Sakura shrieked as she grabbed her butt. There was a tail and it was waving in the air oblivious to the current events. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Inform the hokage! There's been a break in!" One passerby yelled fearfully at a nearby ninja. Without hesitation, the ninja leapt off the ground and towards the hokage tower.

"N-N-Nooo!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the direction of her apartment. Her newly grown tail continued to sway in the wind as she ran faster than normal. Feeling her canines and ears growing larger by the minute, she grabbed her tail and stuffed it in her skirt.

"Ouch!" Sakura winced as she released her grasp on her tail. "It hurts when I grab my tail…?"

"Kakashi-sensei! She went this way!" A distant voice cried, and Sakura sent chakra to her newly developed ears. With the new advance structure of her ears, her hearing was capable enough to sense just how far away those who were in her pursuit were.

"Wait. Just why am I running away from my own sensei?" Sakura realised as she stopped running. "I think it would be best if I explained…"

"Stop intruder!" Kakashi yelled as he turned the corner. "You are under the Hokage's suspicion!"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, It's me Sakura!" Sakura began as she strutted towards her sensei.

"You are…NOT!" Kakashi yelled. "Stop your act, women! It's over for you!"

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled back confused.

_Seems like you're in a pinch… I'll help you out, Teehee! …_

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden new voice in her head. "W-Who?"

_I'll bring you over to Assiah! _

In an instant, soft pink flames surrounded the clueless girl. Sakura's hair fluttered in the air as a pink cherry blossom colored Halo appeared on the top of her head. Her eyes turned a gorgeous aqua blue as her ears and canines grew even larger than they were before. Her tail dug its way out of her skirt and swayed in the air once more, except the tip was emitting a ball of soft pink. The pink flames around the girl spun in a whirlpool motion like ribbons of silk and Sakura began to fade.

"W-What's happening to me?" Sakura screamed desperately as the flames warmed her body. "Assiah? What's that? I don't want to go there!"

_Ehh? Too bad, you're already almost there! This is your destiny! Protect the sons of Satan, will you?_

"Why meee…." Sakura cried as the last of the flame faded away along with Sakura's existence.

**Why am I always dragged into things…?**

* * *

><p><strong>In Current Assiah. <strong>

"The road is unmarked for those without faith…" A man chanted as he ran roof to roof holding a younger man's hand. "The hand of God will cause them to fall from Jacob's ladder!" The man then swung his arm and the things in their pursuit disappeared in an agonizing shriek. However, more and more of them continued to appear.

"Come on, Rin." The man yelled as the approached the buildings ledge.

"Seriously?" The young male complained as the older on took a leap off to the other side. Rin, also jumped, but tripped upon landing. The older man grabbed his hand a helped him keep balanced. They were soon met with a herd of dogs of the undead.

"Stray dogs?" Rin wondered before covering his nose with his sleeve. "They stink!"

"They're ghouls. Demons who possess the dead." The older man explained. "Lucky for you, if this weren't Japan, we'd be beset by ghouls in Human form!"

"There's nothing lucky about this!" Rin argued, but the older man pulled out a grenade like object. "Whoa, is that a bomb?"

"Not to worry." The man replied as he chucked it at the unsuspecting dead ghouls. "It's just holy water."

The holy water containment exploded causing the ghouls to disintegrate and this gave them both the chance to run to the fire exit. When they ran inside they shut the door and sighed.

"It's not exactly easy to babysit at my age, you know." The man sighed as he barricaded the door with his body.

"Who are you calling a baby?" Rin demanded as he raised an accusing fist, but was quickly ignored.

"Now then, let's head home while we can." The man said as he ran down the emergency stairs.

"You mean it's not over yet?" Rin asked, tired of running from the beasts.

"Didn't I tell you?" The man reminded as he turned around to face Rin. "Demons of all species will be coming after you for every kind of reason. The sun is setting, that's when demons are most active."

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" An exorcist greeted as he waited on front of an old church.<p>

"Have you put up all the charms and holy water?" The old man asked as he and Rin ran inside.

"Yes we have!" The exorcist responded before closing the gate behind them.

"Drain holy water into the pipes and on any cracks in the walls, we cannot let anything in here." The older man commanded and the exorcists agreed in harmony. "Astaroth's minions are after us."

Pushing an old statue out of the way, it led down dark stairs until a large red chest was visible. Inserting a key into the keyhole on the chest, a small drawer opened revealing a long ancient looking Katana.

"This is the Demon-Slaying blade called Kurikara." The old man said as if to answer his son's unasked question. "It's a legendary katana passed down since ancient times." The man grabbed the katana gently and showed it to his son. "Your demonic powers were sealed in this Katana by its scabbard."

"My power…?" Rin asked as his apparent father motioned for him to take it.

"This Katana is more important than your own life." Rins father said with a grave tone. Motioning it towards Rin once more, he finally took hold of the weapon. "Never hand it to anyone else. Don't let it leave your side even if you're sleeping." Sending his son one more look of warning, he stared with absolute confidence. "You must never draw this Katana."

"W…Why…?" Rin began as he felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead.

"If you draw it," His father began. "…Your demonic powers will awaken and you will never be human again!" Rin stared at him with accusing eyes before responding.

"Wait, if I'm a demon…Then what about my brother, Yukio?" Rin questioned as suspicion and worry grew in his voice. "Don't tell me…!"

"You and your brother a Fraternal twins." He replied, voice churning into a deep monotone voice. "In your mother's womb, your brother proved to be too weak so the power rejected him."

"Only I…?" Rin feared at the thought of being the only one suffering and the fear that his brother and friends might reject him.

"…Only you inherited the 'Blue Flame'." He said completing his son's question. Soon the sound of an exploding demon was heard outside, but the pair cared not.

"…Did everyone know about this?" Rin asked as his voice began to crack up. "That I'm not human…? That I'm the offspring of a demon…?" His father continued to stare, not knowing what to say.

"Why…Why did you keep such an important thing a secret all this time?" Rin cried, his voice almost pleading.

"I could only raise you if you were human." His father began, "That was the condition, despite the demonic blood flowing through your veins."

"Condition…?" Rin exclaimed, taken aback by his father's ruthless truths.

"I raised you as a human and that's why we didn't tell you anything." He said with full authority. "Nothing of the secrets of your birth, not even your power—." He was cut off when huge explosion was heard upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Rin stammered as the ground shook. In a swift motion, Rin's father ran up the stairs without any hesitation.

"Come!" He commanded as he continued to run up the flight of stairs. What they saw wasn't expected. Half a truck and approaching ghouls and demons were visible as the whole exorcist team stared at the wreckage. A distinct deep monotone laugh was heard from the truck and soon they're fears were met when they saw the same possessed boy they had encountered before.

"I have come for you, young master…" The teen about Rin's age laughed. Horns, elongated ears, sharp canines and a tail were visible on him and at that moment, they knew for sure that he was possessed once more. "Let's go back to Gehenna…"

The possessed teen then threw an elastic like hand at Rin and grabbed his unsuspecting foot. Yelling out a battle cry, one of the exorcists threw a can of holy water at the teen and he released Rin's foot. Tumbling to the ground, Rin trembled in fear. However, this didn't last long as his father grabbed him and lead him down the stairs they were in a moment before.

"The demon's attacks will weaken once dawn breaks." Rin's father informed, as he placed two supporting hands on his shoulders. "Get out of here and hide somewhere where the demons can't find you."

"Hide…?" Rin argued. "Where would I hide?" Rin's father dug in his pocket for a splint second before handing him a cellphone.

"Take my phone. There's only one number in there." He instructed as he pushed the cellphone into his son's hands. "It belongs to my best friend. Call him as soon as you leave this Monastery." I'm pretty sure he'll protect you…"

"Hey wait—!" Rin yelled before being pushed down the stairs by his own father. The entrance was quickly shut by the time Rin got back to his feet. Running towards the closed entrance he banged the door almost desperately.

"We're not done talking yet!" Rin cried as he hit the entrance over and over again. "Let me out, damn geezer, let me out!" When he suddenly stopped hitting the damaged entrance, his eyes turned glassy as he tried not to cry.

_I'm… a demon…_ The memories flashed through his mind, his memories as a former human and his memories as a child. Being with Yukio and the old geezer… All this time… Was he really a…Demon…?

_Dammit… I…I really am a demon…_

"Wait… There's so much I still need to know…" Rin mumbled as he placed two firm palms on the bottom of the entrance. "The damn old geezer hasn't told me enough yet!"

Pushing on the bottom as hard as he could, a blue flame emitted softly from his body. With gritted teeth he placed his back on the bottom and pushed as hard as he could. As he let out small frustrated grunts, the blue flame increased. When the entrance finally moved, Rin used his last remaining strength to push.

"God…Dammit!" Rin yelled as he pushed his hardest and the entrance finally fell to its side. Running outside he witnessed the teen, or rather Astaroth transform into something even more hideous than what he once was. Searching desperately for a weapon other than Kurikara, his eye's caught the view of the end of a pitch fork. Running towards it and yanking it off the wall, he turned his attention back to Astaroth and threw it.

"I'm going to tear all your guts out…" The beast warned maniacally, but was interrupted by the pitchfork penetrating his head. He tumbled to the ground in a pained cry.

"I said we're not done talking yet, you damned geezer!" Rin yelled confidently as the monster cried in pain.

"Young master…What in the world…" Astaroth cried as he writhed in pain. Rin's father stomped on the monster's chest as he held up the pendant that was hanging as a necklace around his neck.

"O Lord, bind the millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of Leviathan," He began as the monster cried for him to stop. "Chain it in eternal darkness, where it shall not see nor hear!"

The demon let out one more agonizing scream before disappearing into the pendant while leaving the human host behind.

"…Get the car ready." Rin's father commanded and one of the exorcists began calling a taxi. "Also, put a seal of tetramorph on this boy. Cleanse him in holy water to purify him as well."

"…Wait, shouldn't we treat all your injuries first?" Rin asked as he approached one of the injured exorcists.

"No, the most important thing right now is getting you to safety." Rins father replied as he faced him. "Don't forget, it's you the demons are after."

Surprised at his father's words, he sent him a glare. "Oh? So it's alright if I just disappear then?

"Rin!" His Father argued, but was quickly cut off.

"Fine, is it better if I just left?" Rin asked almost accusingly. "Fine I'll just leave right now!"

As Rin began to walk away, his father ran up and grabbed his shoulder. At this sudden contact, Rin hit his hand away.

"Let me go! You'd throw me away anyway!" Rin yelled as he glared. "I know I've been a problem child all this time…"

"Rin!" His father began once more, but his son would not allow it.

"You aren't even related to me, so stranger's right?" Rin laughed as he continued to glare. "Just admit it! You're tired of pretending we're family! Or maybe you just wanted to play the perfect father just once? Don't screw with me; you're not my father or ANYTHING!" Rin yelled angrily as he clenched his fists as hard as he could.

"DON'T CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!" Rin demanded, but was silenced by a slap across the face. He was slapped by Shiro Fujimoto. The man he once called his father.

"…It's almost daybreak. Hurry and pack up." Shiro murmured as he paid no heed to his throbbing hand. His demand was met with silence for a few moments before Rin finally answered.

"Fine…" Rin replied with a pained expression on his face. As he walked away, Shiro looked at his swelling hand for a few moments before a throbbing pain took over. He fell to the ground grasping and clawing at his own chest.

"Damnit…" Shiro grunted as he gasped in pain.

"Father Fujimoto!" One of the exorcists yelled fearfully as he started to get to his feet.

"Don't come any closer!" Shiro warned, and all the light bulbs in the room popped one by one. "G-Get away from… ME!"

"W-What's going on?" Rin panicked as he stared at the dead lights. When Shiro started to laugh manically, he stared at him.

"Finally…I've got a hold of this body!" A sadistic voice echoed from man still clenching his chest.

"Oy!" Rin questioned worriedly as he ran to the fallen man's side. The man features changed drastically as he grinned as if he were a man who ran away from the mental institute.

"Finally, I could meet you my son…" He began, "Or WHATEVER!" He laughed as he tongue hanged from his mouth like a dog on a hot day. Blue flames exploded around the demon as he laughed his hardest.

"What's wrong with you old man?" Rin yelled as his eyes widened at the sight. An injured exorcist stood from the ground and leaned on a wall.

"He's possessed! Satan has taken over his body!" The exorcist announced.

"Exactly. I'm Satan. God of Gehenna and your biological Father!" Satan grinned as his nose began to bleed. "You can call my Papa if you want." He laughed as his body took weird postures. His tongue continued to stick out as he laughed Maniacally.

"Father Fujimoto!" Another Exorcist exclaimed but was silenced by being set on fire.

"Shut the hell up!" Satan dictated as his tone of voice changed drastically.

"You guys!" Rin yelled worryingly as he began to approach them.

"Don't ruin this toughing reunion…" Satan said as his face began to bleed even harder than before. "I don't have time for that." Tearing off four of his finger's, he let the blood drip on the floor and form the shape of a box. Suddenly demon formed as a gate appeared at his feet.

"I'm too strong for Assiah, so you can't bear my presence for long." Satan informed Sadistically. "Not this man's body, not even your mother."

"What the hell is that?" Rin exclaimed as the Gate began to take its real form.

"Gehenna Gate…" Satan replied. "Let's go back to Gehenna, my son!" He laughed as he approached Rin.

"Don't come near me, Stay away!" Rin screamed as he too summoned his flames.

"Ehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Satan Laughed as he pointed a finger at the frightened boy. "What is this? Did you just wet yourself?" Satan continued to laugh until it came to a sudden halt. "So Pathetic… Awaken to your powers already." He grabbed Rin's sleeve forcefully as he dragged him towards the gate.

"I'm not a demon, I'm human!" Rin screamed as he struggled from his grasp. Taking a look at a cracked mirror he saw his demonic expression. _This is me…? So I really am a…_

"You have the blood of Gehenna, although you reside in Assiah. You truly are a remarkable being…" Along with his sword, Rin was thrown on the gate and was quickly being dragged in.

"ah..UwaHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as he saw the tiny creatures climb up his arms.

"HAHAHAHA, What splendid birth cries!" Satan laughed mockingly. "Happy Birthday, My SON!"

"That's not it…"

Grabbing the needle pendant, he stabbed himself through the chest and into the heart.

"He's my son…and you'll give him back…." Shiro demanded in a faint voice.

"Y-You damn Exorcist!" Satan screamed as he fell into the gate's pool of demons. "Taking your own life…What a remarkable exorcist you are…However it's too late. The Gehenna gate will never let go once it's got a hold of you."

"Old man! Get a hold of yourself!" Rin cried as he swam over to his fallen father. "DAMNITTTT!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Daddy." A small voice asked.<em>

"_Hm?" _

"_Why am I so different from everyone else? Am I really a demon's child?" _

"_No, your not." The fatherly voice replied. "You're a human child."_

"_Mhn!" The boy replied._

* * *

><p>A hand reached under from the Gehenna gate a grabbed a hold of the Kurikara. Rin popped out from under the demon and gasped for air.<p>

"The Kurikara!" Rin realised as he took one last look at his father.

"Stop Rin!" An Injured exorcist warned "Don't you remember what your father told you? If you draw that Katana you'll never be human again!"

Grunting as he pulled himself from under the demons and grabbing hold of the Katana's handle he remembered his Father for the last time.

"Don't die, Old Man!" Rin yelled as he unsheathed his Katana. A blue light arose from the sword causing Rin's whole appearance to change completely. His ears and teeth grew and a tail sprouted from his behind. Two blue orbs floated on his head and on the tip of his tail. He raised his Katana above his head and hit the head of the gate causing a strong blue fire to arise from where he hit. In a moments time, the gate disappeared and Shiro's body was visible. However, Somehow, Rin knew that it was far too late.

"Dad…" Rin cried as he returned the Kurikara back into its casing. His eye's glassed up as he remembered his finally moments with his only father. The tears poured down his cheeks regrettably, but it was soon interrupted by an enormous Pink light.

"What is that?" Another injured exorcist exclaimed as he stared at the large pink flame hovering above Shiro's body. "Don't tell me… an Angel?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU IDIOT!" The figure in the pink flame screamed as the flame disappeared. Looking up to see what all the commotion was about, Rin raised a depressed gaze. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

"Eh?" The girl said as she floated in the air for a brief moment, but it was for a _brief _moment, so in a second she came crashing down. "Ouch…"

Rin and the rest of the exorcists stared at the new foreigner. Pink hair, elongated ears and canines, and a long tail swinging carefree behind her. Was she…

**A DEMON?**


	2. What is a Car?

**Akuma**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: What is a car?<em>**

"W-Where the hell did she come from?" One exorcist yelped in surprised. Approaching the girl slowly, Rin realised that she was unconscious from the fall.

"She's unconscious." Rin declared half-heartedly towards the awaiting exorcists. Another one of the exorcists approached the girl as well.

"Why is her appearance so much like yours?" He asked as he checked her fatality signs. "She even has the long ears and teeth." Grabbing her wrist he looked at it for a brief moment before noticing something.

"What is it?" Rin asked in a monotone voice before laying his sights on the girls clothing. It was covered in blood.

"The girl…she has some sort of seal on her arm." The exorcist replied. "It's not just any other normal seal either." He continued as he placed her arm down. Soon, a strange rustling in the wreckage could be heard.

"Onii-san?" A new figure called out as he stood atop the wreckage.

"Yukio…" Rin responded half-heartedly as he looked towards his befallen father. Gasping, Yukio ran right past Rin and straight towards Shiro.

"Father?" Yukio panicked as his hands hovered over his bleeding face. "Father?"

"He's…." One of the exorcists said in a pained voice. "Dead."

"No." A new voice replied. Finding the source of the voice, Rin's eye's laid on the unconscious girl, or the _once _unconscious girl. She was wide awake and sitting up right.

"You were just unconscious—!" An exorcist claimed, as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"As a Shinobi, I can't afford to stay unconscious for a long period of time." The pinkette responded as she twisted her head back and forth causing her long pink hair to flutter in the breeze. "However, you guys don't seem to have any bad intentions."

"So what was it about my father?" Rin interrupted as he pointed at the man. "He's not dead is he?"

"…He's in a near death situation." The girl huffed as she tied her hair in a ponytail. "He's alive, but I can't guarantee his survival." Shuffling over to the unconscious man she placed her palms on his chest and lowered her ear above where his heart lay without a pulse. "How long has he been unconscious for?"

"For about…2minutes." Rin responded as he watched the girl. "Why?"

"…He has about 8minutes left until all the oxygen in his brain is used up. When that happens he's brain dead. A goner" The pinkette explained as she opened each of Shiro's bloody eyes. "He's also lost a ton of blood in the circulatory system, but the Brain filled to the brim. He has a lot of blood built up in the air pockets and it isn't in the proper areas. This is bad."

"Can you save him?" Rin pleaded as he pulled on her shirt. "Can you?"

"…I need one of you to call the nearest hospital. Send your fastest messenger hawk." The pinkette commanded as she tore off the man's shirt. Gasping at the sight, she sent Rin a questioning look. "Your father stabbed himself?"

"Yes…it was to…" Rin began, but the tears stopped him from continuing.

"Hey you. I've called the ambulance. They should be here in about 9minutes. Ah, but there's traffic also…" Yukio informed as he stuffed a cell phone back in his pocket.

"9minutes, that's pretty fast…What's Traffic?" The pinkette wondered, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear. "Alright then. What I'm going to do isn't going to be a pretty sight, but you'll have to deal with it."

"What are you going to do?" Rin questioned suspiciously as he shuffled on the other side of the man, but Yukio pulled him back.

"We don't have much of a choice, but to trust her." Yukio insisted as he continued to watch the girl. _Pink hair, elongated ears and canines, a tail too?_ Yukio thought suspiciously before raising his hand to speak. "Are you medically licensed to do whatever procedure you are about to commence?"

"Of course." The girl reassured as she dug in her bag. She pulled out a hospital emergency kit and a card holder. Flipping the card holder open, she showed the exorcists and Rin her medical licence. After receiving a huff as a reply, she stuffed the licence back into her bag. She then un-zippered the medical bag revealing various medical supplies and scalpels.

"You with the strange moles." The pinkette called and Yukio's eye twitched at his new nickname.

"What?" He yelled, slightly frustrated with the girl.

"You're a doctor right?" She asked as she placed a mask over her mouth and a hairnet over her hair. "You seem pretty informed about this medical business."

"Ah, no but I'm taking courses on it." Yukio replied, "Why?"

"…I want you to assist me." The pinkette commanded as she pointed towards the opposite side of the man.

"Okay!" Yukio responded as his heart sped up. This was his first actual medical procedure. Putting on gloves and placing a hairnet over his head, he had the girl put on his mask. He then helped her put on her gloves.

"…As I thought, you know a lot about this medical stuff right? You seem to be very fond of keeping yourself clean." The pinkette chuckled as she grabbed a small scalpel. "…This is your first surgery isn't it?"

"Surgery?" The whole exorcist team and Rin exclaimed. "This isn't the place to!"

"Don't worry." The pinkette reassured as she grinned under her mask. "I'm an expert."

Placing the scalpel on Shiro's chest, she slowly made a small, but deep incision where the stab was with one quick swipe. Picking up a bovie pencil from the medical tools laid besides her, she burnt the blood vessels slowly coming out of the wound. After the platelets stopped trying to form a scab, the pinkette stuffed a finger in the gaping hole.

"O-Oy!" Rin yelled as he tried to stop the girl once more, but was held back by an exorcist.

"…What are you doing?" Yukio asked as he continued to watch the girl's finger through the hole.

"Minimally invasive surgery." The pinkette explained as she dug in the hole. "To minimize the amount of space of the medical incision. This will increase his mortality rate."

"What?" Yukio exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at her finger. It seemed to glow a soft green in the gaping incision hole. "That could only me done with machinery!"

"Well, that isn't needed." The pinkette replied as she pulled her bloody finger out of the incision. A soft green glow was glowing in the form of a ball on her finger. "Chakra is all I need."

"Chakra?" Yukio exclaimed as he stared at the glowing essence. "Is that some sort of demonic energy? Spiritual energy?"

"No, it isn't. What's with you and demons?" The girl sighed as she placed four finger of her opposite hand on the cut. Her fingers emitted a bright green for a few brief moments before she removing them. Yukio gasped at the sight as he placed a hand on where the cut _used _to be. "Now, the injury on his heart is partially healed. He should get full treatment at the hospital."

"…Amazing…" Yukio sputtered in awe as he tried searching for a scar. Perking his head up, he turned his head towards Rin. "How long has it been?"

"It's been about, around 6 minutes." Rin choked out as he wiped his eyes.

"He still doesn't have a pulse yet!" Yukio realized as he turned back towards the pinkette.

"I'm getting to that!" She replied as she placed two hands, one hand on top of the other, above Shiro's exposed chest. "Yukio lift his legs at a 30degree angle."

"Alright, but why?" Yukio asked as he lifted his father's legs.

"This will create a blood flow to his heart while I perform CPR." She explained as she finally laid her palm on his chest. In a swift motion she did chest compressions 2 times per second with precise speed and accuracy. This continued on for at least a minute before switching to mouth to mouth. After another minute of that she went back to the chest compressions. After one last minute, Shiro's heart finally started to beat again. Feeling his pulse, the pinkette sent Rin and Yukio a sheepish grin.

"H-He's alive…" Yukio announced as placed his father's legs down and shuffled over to his father's face to wipe the blood away. "He really is…"

"Thank god…." The exorcists cried as the saw Shiro's chest rise and fall. He was breathing.

"We can't rest yet." The pinkette informed interrupting their joyous moment. They're eyebrows furrowed with concern as the girl placed a gentle hand on the man's head.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rin asked as he watched with pinkette's eyebrows knit together with frustration.

"Remember what I said?" She reminded as Yukio's face aged faster than his age. "He still has all this blood clogged up in his head."

"Right." Yukio remembered, "But there is no immediate concern is there? We can wait for the paramedics?"

"Yes." She replied as she tore the face mask off and the hair net, letting her hair drape her shoulders in a wavy matter. "But that isn't just it."

"What else is wrong?" One of the exorcists asked as he tended the other wounded.

"Your father seems to be in a coma. When he wakes up, he won't be the same again." The pinkette explained as she closed up the man's clothing. "It's the same as him dying."

"He might just be unconscious right?" Rin asked as his voice started to shake. "It's only been a few minutes since you've operated on him…"

"I don't want to lie to you…" The pinkette replied solemnly as she put the man in recovery position. Everyone was silent for a few moments before shout's could be heard from the outside.

"Is anyone in here?" One man yelled as he climbed over the wreckage followed by several others. "Anybody injured?"

"Yes!" Yukio called out as he and Sakura cleaned the utensils and threw away the used gloves and masks.

"Father…" Rin cried as he slumped over the unconscious man. Turning his head depressingly towards the pinkette he let out a small sob. "Thank you, whoever you are."

"…It's Sakura Haruno." The pinkette responded as she stuffed the medical pouch in her bag. "Elite Shinobi of the hidden leaf village."

"The hidden leaf village…?" Yukio questioned as he ruffled his crumpled hair. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped aside to let the paramedics place Shiro on a stretcher. "It's not a joke!"

"Seriously…?" Rin asked he wiped his eyes. "Well if there are demons, I'd believe almost anything."

"_What…?_" Sakura thought frustratingly as she looked around the room. It was different. Like the white foreigners who came to Konoha demanding war weapons. They got denied harshly. Standing to her feet, the pinkette followed the paramedics outside. What she saw was something big. And metal.

"What is this…?" Sakura wondered as she touched the cool side of the truck. "This is a...?"

"That's a truck." Rin replied as he followed the pinkette outside. "It's used to transport things."

"…Truck…" Sakura mumbled as she bit her lips nervously. Walking further outside, Sakura gasped at the sight. Turning to Rin while pointing at a building, her mouth struggled to figure out a question.

"Those are buildings." Rin said as he answered her unasked question. "You've never seen one before?"

"I have, but those are massive…" Sakura sputtered as she stared at the building's heights. They were as tall as mountains. Leaping on the church's roof, she stared all around her. There were hardly any trees and these objects were speeding faster than anything she'd ever seen before on the roads. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she stared down at the seal on her hand.

"I'm not in…The fire country anymore…?" Sakura stammered under her breath as she watched her hand trembled. Gripping her hand in a tight fist, she leapt down from the roof, tears threatening to overflow.

"S-Sakura?" Rin called, still in shock that someone can actually jump that high. "Are you all right…?"

"…Where are we?" Sakura whispered, still staring at her shaking fist. "What is this place?"

"This is earth." Rin replied baffled by her obvious questions. "In the country of Japan."

"…Japan." Sakura repeated as she wiped her eyes. "Well, that's at least familiar."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked still wondering of her origins.

"What year is this?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head to face Rin. Blushing by the sudden eye contact, Rin looked away.

"It's 2011." Rin replied while scratching the side of his face bashfully. After receiving no reply, he slowly looked back at the pinkette. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"2011…2011…2011?" The pinkette repeated over and over again. "This isn't 1464?"

"1464?" Rin exclaimed as he stared at the frightened looking girl. "You're from the past?"

"I think so…" Sakura mumbled as she placed a fist on her chin. "I need to get home!"

"No wait… Are you okay in the head?" Rin asked suddenly feeling like this was just a joke.

"Yes I am!" Sakura yelled as her fist started to glow a bright green. "This is proof!" Sakura lifted her fist up to Rin's face, as spectators stared fearfully.

"O-Okay!" Rin panicked as he pushed the intimidating fist away. "I get it!"

"Sakura!" Yukio called as he too climbed over the wreckage. "We need you back in here."

Silence was her reply before leaping atop the wreckage and towards Yukio. She was quickly followed by Rin.

* * *

><p>"…I want you to tell me what that seal on your wrist is." Yukio asked as he adjusted his glasses like an aging business man.<p>

"This seal…I think is what brought me here…" Sakura replied solemnly as she stroked the seal. "Do you want me to show you what happens?"

"…If it isn't a danger than I insist." Was Yukio's simple reply, before Sakura stopped stroking the seal.

"_I call upon the heavens with thy jewels of faith, and thou holy Naginata of Izanami and Izanagi appear before me…" _Sakura mumbled before a soft pink heavenly glow surrounded her in a whirlpool motion. Yukio covered his eye's protectively as he witnessed her transformation.

Sakura's hair turned into a darker, but gorgeous shade of pink, whilst her eye's aquafied in color. A dark pink tail dug itself out from under her shirt and into the cold air as it swung around carefree. Her ears sharpened in length and so did her teeth as a pink blaze covered the tip of her tail. A yellow halo hovered above her head, as a Naginata arose from the seal, spilling pink flames everywhere. Grabbing the Naginata handle, Sakura pulled it out gracefully as she spun it between her fingers before finally pointing the Naginata blade at Yukio's face. Yukio stared at the girl wide eyed for a few moments before snapping out of his amazement.

"W-What was tha-t?" Yukio stuttered as he tried to regain his composure. This wasn't supposed to be such a big surprise. He had told himself before, not to expect anything normal coming from _her_.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied plainly, her feminine way of speaking increasing dramatically. "A woman gave this to me when I didn't want it."

"A woman…?" Yukio asked as he readjusted his glasses, while trying to hide a faint blush that dusted his cheeks. "Do you know who?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't really remember." Sakura replied as she put the Naginata back into her seal, undoing her magnificent transformation. "She had a very worried voice though. Saying 'Save my sons!' While I was trying to save her life. I didn't get to save her, not because it was too late, but she simply refused treatment."

"I see…" Yukio noted as he jotted down a few things on a note pad. "I don't think you have any relations to demons, however…"

"I'm not from this time!" Sakura interrupted as she placed her palms on the table separating them. "I want to go back to my time! This future has discovered time travel right? Right?"

"Unfortunately, no we haven't." Yukio replied as Sakura's facial expressions saddened. "If we had, then we would've ruined the past. Including yours."

There was a brief moment of silence, before a yell was heard outside.

"What happened?" Yukio yelled whilst he sent Sakura a look of 'excuse me' as he ran out the door. Due to her improved hearing, Sakura got off her chair and walked towards an open window. The obvious source of the sound. Outside were these suspicious looking men in black surrounding Rin. A man dressed in white was laughing hysterically while Rin looked at him frustratingly. In a moment Rin's expression turned joyous as the man in white ceased his laughing. With a brief bow, the man and his group of people dressed in black walked away, leaving Rin alone.

"I wonder what happened?" Sakura wondered curiously as she opened the window a little more. After hearing footsteps outside her door, Sakura quickly shut the window and scrambled towards her seat. Shortly after, Yukio walked in with a frustrated facial expression.

"Sakura," Was his greeting before handing her a uniform. "Due to your unusual abilities and background, you will be attending True Cross Academy with Rin and myself. Starting tomorrow." He managed to mutter angrily before Sakura grabbed the uniform cautiously.

"True Cross Akadiemiuu…?" Sakura tried to pronounce before Yukio left the room slamming the door behind him. He was clearly _very _agitated. What happened out there...?

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! This is me, DevilLover13!<p>

Sorry for this late update, the truth is I actually finished this earlier, but someone deleted my story file. Frustrated, I stopped writing. But after a night a yelling at my pillow, I managed to get my lazy arse off my bed to write, thus completing this week's chapter! YEY! I'm sorry it's so short, I need to get packing for my long trip to California, for two weeks. And as expected, I won't be publishing anything for those two weeks. Do not fear! I will continue to write while I am there!

I want to thank SnowSwanZ for being extra supportive of me in my frustrated hour. Thank you reviewers for reviewing also! It helps!

So, If you want to see what Sakura looks like during her time as a half-demon, look at my deviant art account. My username is Sakura0913. I think there's a link on my profile, but I'm too lazy to check. WELP, Thanks again everyone, and please encourage yourselves to write reviews! An honest Critique would be nice too. I never consider that stuff flaming!

Oh yeah, if there are things that make no sense whatsoever or spelling errors, PLEASE inform me! It makes reading my stories a more pleasurable experiance for others!


	3. A Day With You, Soon Becomes Two

**Akuma**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: A Day With You, Soon Becomes Two<br>_

* * *

><p><em>There was always something that differentiated us. Was it our hair? Our clothes? Or was it the fact that we weren't related? No…? Perhaps it was because we could never understand each other. This is what I always thought. What I didn't want to believe. Even to this day. Sasuke-kun…<em>

* * *

><p>"…It's been 15 years, living in this place…" Rin sighed as he reminisced moments with his father and brother. Placing a hand on an old stove, he ran his fingers across its smooth, cold surface. As his fingers neared the stove's edge, they twitched hesitantly. <em>Was this really it? <em> Breathing deeply, he released his touch on the stove and made his way out the door. _About what happened to father…About me… Yukio hasn't asked me anything yet. What is he thinking about? The old man was still alive, like what that girl said, but still…_

"Oh, it's time for you to go know isn't it?" One of the residential exorcists called out as he approached the boy.

"It's going to be really lonely without you!" Another said as he wiped the newly renovated windows of the repaired church. "But you could visit at anytime! This is your home after all!"

"Thanks, you guys." Rin smiled sheepishly before turning towards the church gates. A call in the distant stopped him in his tracts.

"Rin!" Sakura called out as she ran towards him. She had put on True crosses 'Uniform'. With much difficulty.

"Sakura," Rin acknowledged as he turned his body towards the Pinkette. With a few more steps, she was within an arms width away from the boy. A concerned look plastered her face as she noticed his distressed expression.

"…Are you still worried about your father?" Sakura asked as she motioned for him to follow her out the gate. His head perked up in realization and he stared at the pinkette.

"…No not really." Rin confessed with a small chuckle. "As long as he's alive, well…That's all that matters."

"…That's the spirit!" Sakura grinned as Rin finally followed her. Once they were outside of the monastery gates, they continued to walk down the sidewalk. They soon found an appropriate spot outside and they stood against the wall behind them. A calming silence soon took over. Unfortunately, the silence was soon broken when Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"…Don't you think I'm suspicious?" Sakura asked questionably as she turned her head towards Rin. "I mean, I came unexpectedly and I claim I'm from the past…My power is so…different, so why…?"

"Well, around the time you came, some weird stuff happened…" Rin replied as he stared back. "Well, let's say that I'm not really that surprised of anything anymore."

"Some weird stuff?" Sakura asked as she pressed for more information.

"I can't say." Rin sighed as he ruffled his dark blue hair. "Sorry…"

"Oh that's alright." She replied with a disappointed sigh.

"I was suspicious when you said you were a doctor though." Rin confessed as he looked towards the brightening sky. "I didn't know who to trust at the time, I thought you were just there to finish the job-." Rin paused. Sakura stared on expectedly, but after receiving no more information she stopped staring, and looked towards the ground.

"I was pretty frightened myself." Sakura mumbled as she thought about her hometown, Konoha. "This strange world… Being here by myself with no one to trust…I didn't know what to do, so I put on my kunochi _façade_."

When Rin didn't say anything, Sakura continued.

"I was treated differently here, but when you said your father was injured I thought it was the perfect chance to get you to realise who I was. That didn't quite work either…" Sakura sighed as she played with her skirt. "It actually got you guys to be even more suspicious of me."

"Well, that seems like a pretty normal reaction, don't you think?" Rin mumbled, a bit afraid that what he said might have offended her. When she let out a small chuckle, he relaxed.

"I guess you're right," Sakura giggled in realisation. "Even though they were so suspicious of me, why would they allow me to attend this 'Academy' with Yukio? Why don't they just let me try to find my own way home?" She asked as she twirled around, showing off her new uniform. "That, I don't really understand."

"Wait… You're going to True Cross Academy?" Rin exclaimed as he turned towards Sakura. She was wearing the female uniform. _Why was she going to the same school as Yukio?_

"…Yes?" Sakura replied awkwardly as she stared at his shocked expression. Rin's mouth continued to open and close. After a few brief moments, Sakura covered her mouth to stop a giggle.

"Psh…Bahahahaha!" Sakura laughed as she continued to stare at Rin's shocked expression. "What's with that? You're just like a fish!"

"Wa— Hey!" Rin sputtered as he backed away. His face was dusted pink with embarrassment. "What is Yukio planning…?" He mumbled as Sakura tried to conceal her laugh.

Sakura sighed contently as her laugh died down. "I just want to go home."

"Well, it seems we're both in some pretty tough situations." Rin concluded as he tried to calm his embarrassed blush. "Let's try and get through this together, alright?"

Touched by Rin's sudden kindness, Sakura nodded while hitting his head playfully.

"What's with those mushy words of yours?" She laughed as Rin rubbed his now throbbing head. "Trying to be the white knight, eh?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Rin exclaimed bashfully, surprised that Sakura would actually hit him.

Somehow, Sakura felt a bit nostalgic. Why was he so much like...? "…Thanks anyway."

They stood in silence for the rest of the time, but they're minds certainly refused to stay quiet. Although, some misunderstandings might have been cleared up, there were still so many unanswered questions. Would Sakura ever return back to her time? Or would her fate change drastically from here on out? How about Rin? Was he just going to forget? Sakura bit her bottom lip, as the questions continue to flood her mind. Was this problem such a problem that it only need a few quick moments to fix? Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud horn in the distance.

"Oh, he's here." Rin realized as a long pink limousine pulled up. "…I think…?"

"W-W-What was that?" Sakura panicked as she held a sharpened kunai in her hand. Who knows where she got that thing. She also distanced herself from the road. By a lot.

"What? This is obviously a…" Rin began, but soon recalled her past. "Oh yeah, sorry you still don't know what these things are…"

Slowly approaching the 'Big metal object', she placed a trembling hand on its cool surface. Her face lit up in realization.

"This is…A truck, right?" Sakura exclaimed, throwing a smug look towards Rin. Unfortunately, she didn't receive the approving expression she was expecting.

"Ahahah, not quite." Rin laughed as he too approached the car. But not by much, as the front car door opened swiftly.

"My, my, What a Beautiful day!" A strange man dressed in white complimented as he stepped out of the vehicle. "A beautiful clear day to accompany you on your new journey—?" He was quickly interrupted as Sakura sliced his cheek with a kunai.

"Sakura?" Rin exclaimed as he tackled her arm. "He isn't the enemy!"

"Eh…?" She realised as she stopped in her tracks. "Oh… Ahaha! He just frightened me, I'm sorry!"

"My, my you must be little…cute…Sak..ura…Ohmpf!" The man stuttered as he fell to the ground. Rin threw Sakura a freighted look as she panicked slightly.

"Oops, it seems I accidentally used one of my poisoned kunai's…" Sakura panicked as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"What?" Rin exclaimed as he stared at her weapon.

"Well what was I supposed to do, huh? He just came out of no where!" Sakura dug through her bag for, supposedly, an antidote. "W-where did I put it…?" Sakura mumbled as she dug through her pockets. Various weapons fell with each ruffle of her bag or uniform. Rin stared on, now slightly afraid.

"Ah! Here it is!" Sakura exclaimed in triumph, as she uncapped an automatic needle. Jabbing it into the strange man's arm, the liquid from the bottle deposited itself into his bloodstream. "There!"

"Is he alright now…?" Rin asked as he felt cold sweat run down his back. Sakura nodded slowly as they watched the man's face slowly regain its color. Once his face regained his proper skin tone, his eye's shot open surprising both Sakura and Rin.

"My, my how energetic you are!" The man smiled as his left eye twitched. Quickly standing to his feet, he used a staff like umbrella to distance himself from the two. Especially Sakura, who had her poisoned kunai exposed. "You must be Sakura! I've heard soo much about you, my little cherry blossom!"

"My little cherry blossom—?" Sakura twitched at her given name, but she quickly calmed herself. "Yes, that's right. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"You aren't from here right? You seem very mature for your age, hmm?" He questioned as his expression turned grim for a splint second, and Sakura nodded her head fearfully. He quickly returned to his cheerful personality as he bowed slightly.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. It is a pleasure to meet you…" He chuckled as Sakura felt a chill go down her spine. Turning towards Rin, it seemed that Rin didn't realise Mephisto's cruel remarks or his intentions.

"So, are we going or not?" Rin spoke up, tired of waiting. He wiggled his shoulder's slightly to position a long thin bag properly over his shoulder. Feeling an intense stare, Sakura turned back towards Mephisto and realised the stare wasn't for her at all. It was directed to the pack on Rin's shoulder. "Bye, Sakura."

"Bye?" The man questioned "You're going to the academy as well!"

"EHH?" Rin exclaimed as he felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"Shall we go? Sakura?" He questioned as he positioned a hand above the Limo's door, inviting her inside. Accepting his silent proposal, Sakura climbed into the Limo hesitantly. Sitting on an available seat, Sakura relaxed herself for transportation. Rin sat beside her.

"Sakura, onii-san. Hello." A voice greeted from within the vehicle. The two turned their heads towards the sound and Yukio was seen smiling at them.

"Yukio?" Sakura and Rin exclaimed in unison as Yukio continued to smile.

* * *

><p>It was silent. Far too silent. Sakura looked at the brothers and wondered why they weren't talking. Staring at Mephisto as well, he too was silent. She let out an awkward sigh as she stared out the window. Everything was moving quickly. Faster than any horse could gallop. Sakura gasped silently at the thought that maybe it was her fault. She was panicking when this 'car' started to move. She wouldn't stay silent for the first hour. Maybe they were tired of trying to get her to calm down? Sakura's cheeks were pink from embarrassment.<p>

"Yukio, it's pretty weird that I'm going to such a prestigious high school when I didn't even attend middle school." Rin chuckled as he tried to ease the awkward silence. Sakura turned towards Rin.

"Eh, oh I'm sorry onii-san. I'm a bit nervous." Yukio replied as he flipped through a small notebook. Sakura tilted her head. Nervous for what?

"Lady and gentlemen's, we are about to arrive at true cross academy!" Mephisto informed as the exited a tunnel they were just driving through. A large palace like city was seen and Sakura stared in awe. This was all so new for her, all these different landforms and the structure of buildings. It made her head spin.

After about 30 minutes more of driving, they arrived at a large building's gates. Sakura was assisted by Mephisto as she took a step out of the car. Pulling his umbrella out again, he spun its tip in a small circle.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" He chanted as a male uniform poofed out of no where. He tossed the uniform in the Limo. "Change into that uniform. Sakura and I will wait outside. Yukio, you come out as well." In a few moments, Yukio climbed out leaving Rin to change his clothes.

"Yukio, is this really the place?" Sakura asked as she stared at the large building on front of her. "It's so large and strange looking... " She whispered the last statement in fear of offending anyone. Yukio continued to look through his notebook as he answered her.

"Strange, maybe, but this is the place." Yukio replied as he finally tucked his notebook in his pocket. "Although, neither you or Rin have been to the academy in the past, I suggest you stick together."

"Alright," Sakura replied as she fiddled her fingers."Wait…I have a question, Yukio."

"Ehhh, That's so cute! Is that girl cosplaying?" An onlooker pointed out, interrupting Sakura.

"...what?" Sakura questioned. She was pretty sure that she hid everything...

"Hide your tail!" Yukio hissed in realization as he grabbed Sakura's tail and stuffed it up her shirt.

"...EEEIII, NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she slapped Yukio across the face.

"...Ouch." Mephisto laughed as Yukio dropped to the ground.

"W-W-What's your problem?" Yukio yelled as he grabbed his cheek. It now had Sakura's hand print on it.

"T-T-T-THA-T W-Was-!" Sakura stammered as she felt the tears build up in the corner's of her eyes. "W-WHY?"

"I was trying to hide your tail!" Yukio replied in a furious hiss. "Didn't I tell you to hide the damn thing?"

"B-But!" Sakura resented as she backed away him. It felt so...UGHBIDJFSI!

* * *

><p>"What was your question?" Yukio asked as the blood in his head pulsed in a furious matter. His cheeks still stung from the slap.<p>

"...If you really did suspect me, why would you allow me to come with you to this place?" Sakura asked as she avoided Yukio's frightening stare. "I mean, this isn't the place you would allow someone like me to enter, am I right?"

"Well, originally I was supposed to go this high school alone." Yukio informed as Sakura questioned the word 'HighSchool' in her head. "But an unexpected chain of events made it impossible to leave you or Onee-san alone. Nobody trusts you."

"So in other words, you brought us here to monitor us?" Sakura realised as she felt her face heat up. _How could he treat her like this?_ "Look, I'm not anyone you should be suspicious about! I just want to go home—!" The Limo's door opened interrupting Sakura's rant.

"My, it seems that you are very well informed on how to knot a neck tie properly. Most unexpected…" Mephisto commented ignoring Rin's irritated glare.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rin grumbled as he looked up to catch Sakura's stare. She looked like she was about to cry. "Sakura?"

Sakura never replied Rin's curious stares. Instead she ignored them entirely. Yukio on the other hand smiled at his brother.

"Sakura's just not feeling well. Why don't you lead her to the auditorium? I have some business I need to do." Yukio suggested as he left with Mephisto. Rin was left confused as he ran towards Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Freshmen representative, Okumura Yukio." A loud monotone voice said as he stood on the stage. The man moved over to let Yukio take the spot light.<p>

"Yes!" Yukio replied as he took the spot on stage that was offered.

"Ehh! Yukio?" Rin yelled from his seat and Sakura took one look at him. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched at the site of Yukio's cheek. It was _very_ swollen.

"How can he stand on stage with such a thing...?" Sakura questioned as she felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. The people around them sent both of them irritated stares.

"…Passing through the gates of the school I have always admired…" Yukio began. "I feel nervous, yet at the same time grateful."

"Eh…?" Sakura wondered. Just what is this 'HighSchool'? Turning to Rin, she tugged on his sleeve. "Hey Rin, What's he talking about?"

"That crybaby…" Rin mumbled as he continued to stare, ignoring Sakura's confused stares.

"I'm the freshmen representative, Okumura Yukio." Yukio finally said, concluding his speech.

* * *

><p>"Rin, where are we?" Sakura whined as she followed Rin across the courtyard. "The highschool thing! I don't understand!"<p>

"Oh yeah, It's um…Gosh I don't feel like explaining anything right now." Rin replied as he sunk into deep thought.

"Rin…" Sakura began. "You're such a lazy ass."

"Yeah…Hey wait, What?" Rin exclaimed as he turned towards the grinning pinkette.

"…Why do you look so…Concentrated?" Sakura asked as she flicked Rin's nose causing him to stumble back. Shocked and appalled, Rin covered his nose protectively.

"Concentrated?" Rin said confused. "I'm not concentrating at all! I'm just…thinking…"

"Ehh…" Sakura hummed doubtfully as her lips started to crease into a smile. "Is that so?"

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned as he backed away from the pinkette a little more. He felt his face heat up a bit.

"Sakura!" A voice called out in the distance and Sakura turned towards it. It was Yukio.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked quite reluctant to even talk to the boy.

"…Mephisto needs to talk to you." Yukio whispered as he grabbed her arm and began to run towards one of the large towers. "Onii-san! Why don't you look around while I borrow Sakura for a second?"

"Alright!" Rin replied as he started to head towards the opposite direction.

"…What does he want?" Sakura asked hesitantly as she allowed herself to be pulled away. Yukio stopped running and started to walk at a slower pace. He let go of her arm.

"There's…something we need to tell you about." Yukio replied. "Regarding 'demons'."

"…Demons?" Sakura questioned, reminding herself of the first encounter with such a thing."Oh...So it's not about the slap..." Sakura was silenced quickly by Yukio's death stare. "...Nevermind then."

They continued to walk in the building's long corridors and the eventually arrived at an elegantly furnished hallway.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked at the various paintings hung on the wall. They were most unusual.

"This is the chairman's hallway." Yukio explained as he knocked on the rather plain door, compared to the rest of the room. A faint 'come in' was heard and Yukio walked inside. Sakura followed shortly after.

"Ahh…Sakura It's nice to see you again!" A voice with a strange accent said with a chuckle.

"…Mephisto?" Sakura questioned as she looked over Yukio's shoulder. There was the man, sipping tea in an expensive looking chair.

"Without the honorific's I see…" He chuckled as he placed his tea on a pastry plate. Pointing to the chairs on front of his desk he looked up at Yukio and Sakura. "Please, if you don't mind."

In silent agreement, they both took a seat on the soft chairs. Once they were comfortable, Mephisto spoke once more.

"…I see you have a unique fighting style indeed." Mephisto smiled, probably referring to the previous accident. Sakura swallowed guiltily at that memory. "Please, enlighten me with some basic information."

"Well, as you may already know I'm pretty sure I'm not from this era." Sakura explained as she fiddled with her fingers. "I…I'm confused."

"Yes, but you misunderstood me." Mephisto sighed as he crisscrossed his arms on his desk. "Before we get to that, please share some…introductory information. All I know is your name." Sakura's mouth formed an O in realization.

"Okay, you already know my name so…My age would be appropriate to mention right?" Sakura asked and he nodded his head. "I'm 15 years old and my career is a medical shinobi." After receiving no disappointed stares, she continued.

"I'm from Konoha. The Village hidden in the leaves." Sakura mentioned as pointed towards her belt. It had some weird symbol on it. "This is my Village's symbol. It's a leaf. Well it's supposed to look like a leaf."

"…Very interesting." Mephisto mumbled as he urged her to continue.

"…That's the amount I'm permitted to say. I can't say much more." Sakura replied to his urging stare, and he nodded his head, possibly in understanding.

"Well, we have no records of such things in our files. I assure you that this academy has everything." Mephisto informed as he grabbed his cup of tea. "Perhaps…You are not of this dimension?"

"…I would consider the possibility." Sakura mumbled. "No one has any trace of Chakra in them. It's another power they have."

"Chakra?" He questioned as his eyes lit up in curiosity.

"You mentioned this before haven't you, Sakura?" Yukio asked as he too, poured himself a cup of tea. She nodded.

"It's hard to explain it all, if you weren't taught about it at a young age." Sakura sighed as she stretched her hands in relaxation. No matter how much she hated Mephisto, she'd at least admit that he had some pretty relaxing chairs.

"Won't you try to simplify it then?" He requested, and Sakura nodded.

"It's basically someone's 'Life energy'. You use it for various techniques, but you have a limit to how much you could use." Sakura explained. "Wait. If I simplify it…There is more to chakra than how I explained it to be."

"I see…" Mephisto grinned as he pulled his hat over his eyes. _Interesting._ Lifting the hat from his face he gave Sakura a friendly smile.

"Why not become an _Exorcist?_" He asked as he turned the atmosphere into a cheery one. Sakura, however will not be so easily fooled.

"…_Exorcist_?" Sakura asked as she tried to bring the atmosphere into a much more serious one. Mephisto refuses to lose.

"An _Exorcist _is a person who hunts demons, mainly in the name of God." Mephisto explained. "Well there are those who believe neither god nor hell, yet hunt such demons."

"I'm not interested." Sakura replied plainly as she begun to stand up.

"You aren't of this world, _Ma chère dame."_ Mephisto chuckled darkly. "I might as well consider you a demon."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and sent Mephisto a dirty look. "Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, no, no, no… My dear, you don't know what my true intentions are!" Mephisto cried as his expression looked heartbroken. He soon returned to his sadistic mask as he chuckled. "Don't you want to return home?"

Sakura sent him an irritated look. "Of course I do!" Sakura replied as she finally stood up.

"If you attend the academy for at least one of the sessions, I will call my best philosophers and we will try to find you a way home. Not a bad deal is it?" Mephisto reasoned as he bargained with her.

Sakura thought for a few moments. Was it worth a try? It's not like she still didn't know how to fight. This might be her only chance

"…Just a session then." Sakura mumbled as she sat back in her seat.

"Then I will show you the ropes of being an exorcist and I'll also give you your templaint." Yukio spoke up as he unpacked a suitcase.

_It was only going to be one class, right?_

* * *

><p>"…Yukio, these things floating around are starting to annoy me." Sakura complained as she pointed at a little furry black ball floating in the air. There were only about one or two around, but they irritated her with they're cuteness.<p>

"You'll get used to them." Yukio replied plainly as he led her down the exorcist classroom hallways. Today was the start of her first class.

"So these are the demons you were talking about, right? They don't look as bad as I thought they would." Sakura mentioned as she tried to take her mind off the little balls of cuteness.

"Eh, really now? I've been seeing these things ever since I was born. I started to take exorcist classes at the age of 7. I became a full fledge exorcist two years ago." Yukio said as he pushed one of the black floating things away with a finger.

"Ehh, that's quite the achievement!" Sakura acknowledged as she too tried to push a black blob of soft fur when it approached her casually. It stuck to her finger with little... Claws…? "Um, Yukio the little black thing won't let go."

"Oh, they tend to do that." Yukio replied as he stopped walking. He wrapped a hand gently around the harmless puff, and pulled it off her finger slowly. "There."

"Eh, oh thanks…" Sakura thanked as she pulled her finger away from his grasp. She felt her cheeks warm up. _What the heck? Why is he acting so sweet?_

"We're here." Yukio said as he interrupted Sakura's thoughts. Sakura let out a small oh as Yukio entered the room.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Okumura Yukio and I'm the new teacher here." Yukio introduced himself. "We have one more student joining us today. Sakura, could you please seat on front of Kamiki. She's on the left side."

"I didn't know you were going to be a teacher here." Sakura hissed under her breath. Yukio smiled.

"I'm glad you like your seat, Sakura." Yukio smiled and Sakura sat down feeling irritated. Looking around she noticed that unlike the chairman's room, the room was largely unfurnished. There were very few people here as well. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of familiar dark blue hair. Just as she was about to call out to him, he let out a confused yell.

"Ehh, Yukio?" Rin yelled in confusion, making his classmates and Sakura herself yelp.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked as he gave a carefree smile.

"What's wrong with _you?_" Rin exclaimed, still very confused.

"Although I'm the same age as you all, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven." Yukio began, ignoring Rin's confused stares. "I finished my studies about 2 years ago, so please address me accordingly. As a Sensei."

"From the age of seven…? You're kidding…" Rin said breathlessly as he tried understanding the situation.

"…Is there anyone who still hasn't received their templaint yet?" Yukio asked out loud and a few people raised they're hands. "Actually, this room is vacant most of the time, so it's become a goblin's nest."

"A-Are we going to be okay?" The girl sitting behind Sakura asks.

"Don't worry. They aren't very powerful." Yukio reassured, as he began to open his suitcase.

_A templaint, huh…_Sakura recalled. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, getting one of those.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin stood up suddenly.

"You are in Class." Yukio replied in a monotone voice. "Sit down."

"Yukio! Explain what's going on!" Rin yelled, obviously not referring about the lesson.

"If they smell rotten human blood, the get excited and go crazy." Yukio explained, ignoring Rin's requests. His arm was grabbed roughly by Rin's hand.

"Wait a sec, Yukio! Explain this to me! Yukio!" Rin exclaimed as he grasped Yukio's arm.

"What do you mean?" Yukio replied plainly, and Rin swung his hand in the air angrily.

"Don't fuck with me! Yukio! You know what I mean!" Rin continues to yell.

"Fine…" Yukio finally replies. "Everyone! Could you please step out for a moment while I talk to…Okumura?"

"Che…" One of the students spits as he gets up to leave. The rest follow. All except for Sakura.

"Rin…?" Sakura asked worriedly and Rin's eyes widened.

"Sakura? What are you—?" Rin began, but was interrupted.

"Sakura, please exit the room with the rest of the class." Yukio commands, but his voice was somewhat gentler then when he told the others. Sakura hesitates for a moment before running out the door. When she was outside, she received curious glances. Avoiding the looks, she sat against the wall behind her.

"I wonder what happened…." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she waited outside the room with the others.

"Hello, what's your name?" One of her classmates asks as he joins her on the ground. He has pink hair like hers.

"…Sakura Haruno." Sakura replies. For the sake of conversation, she asks for his name as well. "…and your name?"

"Renzo Shima's the name!" He smirks and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you Renzo." Sakura smiles and Renzo can't help but smile even harder.

"Isn't it awesome that our hair color's the same?" He grins as he points at his own hair.

"It's pretty cool." Sakura replied, unintentionally touching her own hair. "Is your hair Natural?"

"Huh? How could pink hair be natural?" He asks, but soon his eye's fill with excitement. "Ohh, is yours somehow natural?"

"Yes, it's Natural." Sakura grinned, feeling proud of her hair for once. Was it really unnatural to have pink colored hair here?

"That's awesome!" Renzo yells in glee as he digs in his pocket for a pencil and paper. He quickly scribbled something down before handing it to Sakura. "Here's my cell number! Call me sometime!"

"…Call you?" Sakura questions, but he never heard her. Looking down at the paper, it had his name and some weird number code. "…Weird."

"Oh yeah!" Renzo suddenly exclaims. "You have to meet Bon and Konekomaru…" His excitement was soon interrupted when Yukio exits the classroom.

"Everyone, you could come in now." Yukio informed as he held the door open for them to come in.

"Yukio…?" Sakura asked as she walked in. "…Did you and Rin rape the room or something."

The room was a complete mess and both Rin and Yukio were laughing at what they've done.

"Geez, what wrong with the both of you?" Sakura exclaimed as she stomped towards the two laughing idiots.

_Maybe a few more days as an Exorcist wouldn't be so bad…_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Didja miss me? No? Fine then :T<p>

JK : D

This chapter is a bit later then what I intended, but whatever. I didn't really get to work on it while I was on vacation. I was being a fat lazy ass. Eating every day, forever :P This chapter seems to my favourite right now because It's consistent and it ends with flufflyness. I wanted to do more medical and fighting scenes, but that's going to have to wait. (Unfortunetly…)

I wanted to write at least write a new chapter for every new episode that get's released, but I have to leave it to at least one chapter per a week and a half. As you can probably tell, both the first chapter and this chapter follow the Blue exorcist episodes closely, and that's what I intended. I want it to have a twist with Sakura thrown into the storyline.

Now, you might already know what couple is going to happen, but I wanted to tell you that no matter how much you beg or whine I will not change my course in this story! I will take your opinions though. I highly appreciate critiques. It helps me a lot.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and enjoy your summer! Also check out me deviantArt account! A link is on my profile!

PS. Please point out any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, SPECIFICALLY. It will be corrected in a flash. Thanks!

Thanks asdf for pointing out some problemos~


	4. A Heart's Weakness is Love

**Akuma**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Heart's Weakness is Love<p>

"…So this is a 'Dorm'…" Sakura mumbled under her breath a she approached the building. Like the many other structures around her, the building was very European like. Tightening her grip on her bag strap, she approached the building. When her hand had a solid grip on the front door handle, she pulled it open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called out as her call echoed throughout the hall. The building was completely lacked décor the rest of the buildings shared and the wood floor creaked under her feet with each additional step. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she doubted this was where she was going to stay. Just as she was about to turn around and run outside, another call echoed through a long empty corridor.

"Sakura!" Yukio called as he approached the startled pinkette. "You're finally here."

"I'm sorry. I had Mephisto…um 'drive' me here, but he only got halfway before dropping me off. He didn't even give me a map." Sakura pouted. "He only gave me a picture." She pulled out a fading picture of the building.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Mephisto _is_ our chairman so he's really busy." Yukio apologised as he motioned for her to follow him down the hall. "I'll bring you to your room."

"Does anyone else live here?" Sakura asked as she trailed behind him.

"Yes. My onii-san and I live here." Yukio informed as he climbed up the stairs.

"Only two people? In this whole building?" Sakura gasped with her mouth agape. Yukio's ear twitched. "That's such a waste! There should be more people in this building!"

"You think so…?" Yukio relaxed his tensed shoulders. Under _Normal _circumstances, a girl would feel frightened. _Why would Mephisto want her to stay here, anyway? _Testing his luck, he asked her. "Aren't you afraid of being alone with two guys?"

"No, why should I feel afraid?" Sakura questioned as she raised a pink eyebrow. "I go on missions with guys all the time. Rarely do I get the chance to go on missions with girls."

"Oh, I see." Yukio mumbled as he wondered if her world had some weird sense of logic or something. Stopping on front of an antique like door, he handed Sakura a small platinum key. "This is your room and your key. I think we have classes tomorrow, so you should get some rest."

"Thank you." Sakura thanked with a small bow before picking up the key and unlocking her room door. Closing the door behind her, she decided to get comfortable in her room. Her room consisted of a drawer filled with several pairs of female uniforms and casual clothes, a rather comfortable wooden framed bed, a small couch and bathroom. It was much larger than her room back in Konoha.

Sakura walked over to the window on her right, and drew back the thick White curtains. A Flow of dim light filled the room immediately. Satisfied with the lighting in the room, she walked over to her bed and sat down to unpack her things.

* * *

><p>"<em>I…I want to stay here a little longer…" Sakura mumbled as she rocked herself back and forth on a soft velvet chair.<em>

"_Oooh, is that so?" Mephisto smirked as he stared at the prideful girl._

"_Well, it's because…I can't leave those two idiots alone. Something about Rin just isn't right…" Sakura mumbled as she gripped the soft fabric on the chair. "He…Has a Dog!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt a small tremor around her. Did Mephisto just stumble?_

"…_Why does a dog matter?" Mephisto asked as he let out a small cough._

"_The dog, it talked!" Sakura tried to say, but no matter how she put it, it was just a stupid excuse. "The dogs in my world talk, so I think I can get my own clues from Rin!"_

"_Oh, really now?" Mephisto said with a tone dipped in disbelief and doubt. "I suppose pigs can fly also, hmm?"_

"_Wha—!" Sakura began before she was silenced by his risen hand._

"_I understand what point you are trying to get across." Mephisto chuckled as he sent Sakura a wink. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Come with me, I'll show you where you'll be living in for the next few weeks."_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat silently for a few moments before grabbing her surgical kit. Unfortunately, it wasn't closed properly from its previous use. Without warning, all of its contents, including Scalpels and delicate glass containers, spilt on the wooden floor.<p>

"Crap…" Sakura cursed as she put the casing aside so she could pick up the medical supplies. Still dazed from her previous thoughts, she unknowingly picked up one of the scalpel knives on the wrong end, thus cutting her finger. This went unnoticed however as she continued to put the supplies away.

Once they were all packed up, Sakura stood up and walked over to her drawer. She opened a seemingly empty drawer and placed the kit inside. It was then when she noticed her bleeding hand. Sighing she placed her opposite hand on top of her injured hand and a dim turquoise glow surrounded the injury. Within seconds, it was gone.

"Rin, huh." Sakura wondered aloud as she collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes as she sunk into a deep abyss of thought. There was _something _about him….

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes and looked up below her long pink eyelashes. She stared up at the ceiling lazily before rubbing her eyes roughly. Sitting up, she realised that she had slept on her new bed without changing or putting the rest of her stuff away. She ruffled her hair sleepily as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. A nice cold shower does great after naps like these.<p>

Once she was finished, she grabbed a uniform from her drawer and walked out the door. '_Classes today are cancelled'. _Sakura read as she squinted her eyes at the hallway's bulletin board. _Great. There was no helping it now. Why would people care if she was wearing a uniform or not? _Walking towards the main entrance, she grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

Her hair fluttered in the wind as she stepped out of the dorm. For times like these, she always kept a small hair tie with her. Tying her hair up in a small bun, she continued to walk though the dense forest around her. This place was in a pretty strange area. There wasn't any stores or such for miles. Feeling nostalgic, she jumped on a tree branch and leapt through the trees. Doing this made her think a lot of home.

That's when she heard _them_. A thick growl resonated within a bush followed by many other growls. Sakura had expected this. Ever since she got her templaint, she's been hearing _them_. Demons_. _

Sakura flipped in the air as one of the demon's tried to tackle her. Landing on a branch she bent down on her knee and grabbed a few shurikens hidden in a pouch under her skirt. With precision and speed, she threw them at the Demon that was still in midflight. She then slid kunai's from under her sleeves and gripped them tightly as the next 4 demons came at her. Slicing each one horizontally, they let out an agonizing shriek before disintegrating into the air around them.

All was silent once more. Sighing, Sakura turned around and leaped of the branch.

Suddenly, there was a powerful disturbance in the air causing Sakura to sway. Her pupils shrunk as she thrust her head around frantically searching for the source. Her eyes narrowed at a single tower in the distance. It came from there….Shaking her head, she looked away. _Someone's probably going to take care of that… _Glancing at the tower once more, Sakura gritted her teeth as she sprinted towards it. A Kunoichi of the hidden leaf can't just simply ignore something like this…

* * *

><p>"Um. I didn't do it! It just…Broke!" Rin panicked as he stared at the blond haired girl. Just moments ago, he had touched the fence door. For some odd reason it broke within seconds of contact.<p>

"D-Demon?" The girl cried as her face scrunched up in fear. "The Warding Gate—!"

"Warding?" Rin exclaimed as he backed away slightly. _Crap, did it react to me?_

"Don't come in, Demon!" The girl panicked as she fell back.

"Demon, Demon, Demon!" Rin chanted angrily as he stepped in to the garden. "Don't make assumptions!"

"Stay away!" The girl squealed as she tried to crawl away, but she tripped and fell on her face.

"H-Hey!" Rin exclaimed worriedly. If someone was trying to run away, wouldn't they stand up?

"I told you to stay away!" The girl screamed as she tried to crawl faster but she fell once more.

"Can't you use your legs?" Rin asked, no longer chasing the girl. The girls eyes widened before she turned her head towards him.

* * *

><p>"This stuff stings my eyes!" Rin hissed behind clenched teeth. Somehow, he ended up helping the girl with her gardening.<p>

"It's fertilizer made by mixing cow manure and water." The girl explained as she poured the odd coloured liquid in a hole that Rin dug up.

"c-cow manure…" Rin repeated as he let out a deflating sigh. The girl continued to smile.

"Thank you for helping me! I'm not good at digging deep holes like this…" The girl confessed.

"Thanks for helping?" Rin yelled irritatingly. "First you call me a demon, than you tell me to work for you?"

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me earlier!" The girl countered. Raising her hand, she gestured him for a handshake. "Let's make up! I didn't know you were such a nice guy!"

"Eh?" Rin exclaimed as his cheeks reddened. "Nice…I dunno about that…" Rin mumbled as he raised his hand to meet hers.

"I'm glad!" The girl smiled brightly as they continued to hold hands. "I'm Moriyama Shiemi, what's your name?"

"O-Okumura Rin…" He mumbled as he stared at her smile. His face scrunched up as he remembered that she touched Manure with that hand. _Didn't she touch Cow Manure, earlier? _

"…Rin?" A voice called out behind them, and Rin turned around. It was Sakura.

"Sakura! How did you get up here?" Rin asked surprised as he finally let go of his grasp on Shiemi.

"I felt something odd…" Sakura mumbled as she stared suspiciously at Rin. Taking notice of the girl, Sakura sent her a smile. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Moriyama Shiemi." Rin introduced as Shiemi bowed slightly with a blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Ah, What a cute name!" Sakura laughed as she sat besides Rin. Sniffing the air, Sakura's nose scrunched up. "What's that smell?"

"Ah! That's the cow manure!" Shiemi laughed as she pointed at the hole in the ground. "It's for the plants!"

"I see…" Sakura looked over Rin to take a peek at the hole. The stench was so terrible that she could see the scent emitting from the liquid. "_Delicious."_

"This garden used to be my grandmothers." Shiemi smiled as she filled the whole with dirt and seeds. "I really love this garden. I loved my grandma too. But she died this winter in an accident."

"Eh?" Sakura and Rin gasped slightly at the news.

"I'm sure she's gone to see the Garden of Amahara." Shiemi smiled at the thought of that. "It'd be great if she had…"

"The garden of Amahara?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head slightly at the name.

"It's a place where god gathered all the plants and flowers of the world!" Shiemi explained with a bright smile. "I know it's a child's story, but if the garden of Amahara really existed, than you would find any kind of plant you were looking for! I really want to see it…"

Sakura watched as Rin smiled sheepishly at Shiemi. Her own smile diminished slowly.

"Onii-san!" An angry yell echoed through the garden. Looking towards a small staircase, Sakura saw Yukio standing with a woman.

"Yukio?" Sakura wondered under her breath as he stomped over to where they were.

"What are you doing here! You mustn't let your guard down…" Yukio exclaimed angrily before spotting Sakura's familiar pink hair. Her hair blended in with the pink pansies behind her making her skin colour glow and her deep aqua eyes sparkle in the sun. Blushing slightly, Yukio asked her as well. "…And Sakura?"

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin greeted carefree, avoiding his brother's angry glares. Shiemi's shoulders stiffened in surprise.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" She exclaimed as her cheeks blushed a soft rose colour. Rin perked his head up distastefully.

"Eh, Yuki-chan?" Rin exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Yukio. "…Do you know each other?"

"She's the daughter of the owner of the shop. I come to here often." Yukio exclaimed, his mood pleasant now that the atmosphere was calming him. "Hello, Shiemi-san."

"H-H-Hello…" Shiemi greeted bashfully as she lowered her head. Behind them, Sakura was laughing slightly.

_What's with this? It's like I met another Hinata here! _Sakura stopped laughing and looked up at Yukio. _They're feelings seem pretty mutual to me…_

"This is my older brother Rin, and the girl behind you is named Sakura." Yukio introduced, although the introductions have already been made. Shiemi gasped at Rin.

"Eh? Older brother?" she gasped before looking up at Yukio. "but it's you who looks like the older one!"

"In truth I'm more of a big brother than he is," Yukio replied with a smile planted on his face. "He's the older brother formally."

"What the hell do you mean 'Formally'?" Rin yelled with an irritated expression. Sakura sighed. How can someone be older through manners? It doesn't work that way…

"Shiemi. He would like to take a look at your legs." The women behind Yukio finally spoke up. She was probably her mother.

"Mom! It has nothing to do with demons!" Shiemi raised her voice and Sakura raised an eyebrow. _Demons? What does that have to do with… _She looked up at Yukio and stared at his attire. Black and professional. Was this some sort of mission?

"It's just to be certain." Yukio said in a calm soothing voice. "If I don't find anything in my examination, there's no need for me to do anything. Will you let me see?" Shiemi gave a small nod as Yukio slowly undraped her leg. Sakura crawled closer to the examination site and gasped.

"What…?" Sakura gasped as she touched Shiemi's leg. This was something Sakura had never seen before.

"These are roots." Yukio explained as his eyebrows furrowed together. "This is definitely the work of a demon."

"B-But!" Shiemi argued but her mother interrupted her with a brief 'So than Shiemi—!'.

"No she isn't possessed." Yukio replied as he looked back towards Shiemi's mother. "This isn't a demon that's capable of doing that. It was possessed one of the plants here in this garden."

Sakura looked left and right searching for any disturbance in the Garden, but all she could feel was the life pulsing through the various plants.

"Some sort of low levelled demon that posses the vegetation and has reached a crack in Shiemi's heart through her legs. Its real body…is somewhere in this garden." Yukio informed as they looked around the garden. Shiemi. Demon's usually take advantage of the holes in human hearts through speech. Did you ever talk to one?"

"I haven't talked to a demon before…" Shiemi replied as she hung her head low.

"Shiemi!" Her mother exclaimed as she approached the girl. "Leave this garden at once! I don't care how much you prized your granny, but it isn't worth your health defending this garden!"

"Don't talk about the garden like that!" Shiemi yelled as she stared angrily at her mother. "This garden was granny's treasure! I hate you a lot, Mom!" With one last breath, she began to sway before finally falling. Sakura immediately checked her vital signs before sending a look towards Yukio.

"She's unconscious…" Sakura informed as Shiemi's mother ran to Shiemi's side.

* * *

><p>"…Together…" Shiemi mumbled as she shuffled in her sleep. Sakura bent over Shiemi to check her temperature.<p>

"It may not seem like it, but the demon is sucking the life out of her." Yukio said out loud to no one in particular. "If we don't stop it soon, her life could be in danger."

"Why is there a room in a ware house?" Rin asked as the four of them walked out.

"Her grandmother lived in this warehouse." Shiemi's mother explained as she closed the gates. "After she passed away, Shiemi has secluded herself in there. Like she wants to be part of the garden. That's when her legs started to deteriorate."

_Demons take advantage of the human soul…_Sakura took a mental note as she trotted along behind them. _Lucky for me, I have a solid boarder around my heart. It won't ever be penetrated again... _She looked from under her eyelashes and stared at the laughing Rin. _It won't ever…_

"Sakura!" Rin exclaimed as Sakura head collided with his back. She stumbled back with a slight embarrassed blush. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted!" Sakura laughed as she placed a hand behind her head. "Why did you guys stop moving? Is something wrong?"

"…Nothing." Shiemi's mother said as they continued walking towards the main shop. They went inside and settled down and waited as she made tea.

"I'm no good as a mother and just as bad as a daughter." Shiemi's mother confessed as she poured hot tea into small tea cups. "Shiemi's been frail ever since she was little so she never went to school. I was always busy with the store so my mother took care of her. So Shiemi got very attached to her grandmother…"

_Jealousy, huh? _Sakura noted as she stared sympathetically at the woman. She had her own far share of those.

"I became very envious of they're relationship." Shiemi's mother said as she continued to smoke. "Well, I guess that's what I get for not taking proper care of her. It's way too late to start acting like a mother now."

"That way of thinking is a prime target for demons. They take advantage of the weakness in human hearts." Yukio informed with his usual business face. Sakura's face became solemn as they waited and prepared a plan.

* * *

><p><em>They take advantage of the human heart.<em>

Sakura sighed as she partially listened to Yukio's plan. _If demons could find even the slightest crack in her heart…_ Sakura gripped the cloth on her chest tightly. _No, I've created a barrier. Remember that. Remember that… _Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around.

"Where did Rin go?" Sakura asked, interrupting Yukio's talk with Shiemi's mother.

"He must've gone off somewhere." Yukio replied. "Why don't you go look for him?"

"Okay." Sakura sat up from her chair and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly and headed towards the garden.

"…Besides! Isn't looking for the Garden of Amahara what you really want to do?" A distinct yell was heard and Sakura hid behind a fence.

"Rin…?" Sakura whispered as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rin grabbing Shiemi's collar. She was about to interfere before Shiemi stopped struggling.

"Would your granny really want you to stay here instead?" Rin yelled as Shiemi started to tear up.

"D-Don't say that…" Shiemi cried helplessly as she hung her head. "Please don't!" Shiemi started to cry even more as she slumped more into his arms.

"I've been so stupid! And now my legs won't move anymore!" Shiemi cried as Rin gritted his teeth.

"Leave it to me! I'll chop these roots to pieces!" Rin yelled. Sakura continued to look on as tears built up in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please stop Sasuke-kun! I've done everything I can… Naruto this is my wish of a lifetime!" Sakura cried, ignoring her embarrassment from being watched as she sobbed.<em>

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan! I promise I'll bring him back, even if I have to drag him!" the blond headed fool laughed as he sent her a thumbs up. "Believe it!"_

* * *

><p>"Why…?" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she stared at the two. "Why are they so alike…?"<p>

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment," Yukio said in his usual monotone voice.

"Uwaa! Yukio!" Rin yelled as he preformed odd Karate like moves. "When did you get there?"

"Our opponent is small fry." Yukio explained with a smile on his face. "We'll deal with it in a blink of an eye. You'll be able to use your legs again, Shiemi. The rest was just a matter of your heart's resolve."

"Yuki-chan…" Shiemi said in a relived voice. Yukio looked around.

"Have you seen Sakura? I sent her to find you Rin." Yukio informed as he looked towards the fences behind him. "Sakura are you there?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Sakura replied as she stepped out from behind the fences. "I didn't want to interrupt such a tender moment unlike Yukio here." Sakura laughed as she forced a grin.

"Hey!" Yukio yelled before a voice echoed through the garden.

"_Unforgivable…" _The demonic voice said angrily. _"You've broken the promise…" _

"Is it going to show itself?" Yukio wondered as his eyes narrowed.

"Unforgivable!" The voice shouted from under Shiemi and suddenly Roots erupted from under her, turning her into a flower.

"Shiemi!" Sakura yelled as she stood besides Rin and Yukio.

"We are one now!" The flower laughed as it used Shiemi as a shield. "We'll remain in the garden until we die!"

"So you're in full bloom this time at night, you bastard!" Rin yelled as Sakura noted his extreme anger. _It's not possible for one to fall in love at first sight is it? _

"It's using her as a shield." Yukio noted as he took a fighting position. "Onii-san! Don't. Use. Your. power!"

"Eh, Why not?" Rin argued before noticing Yukio's direct gaze at Sakura. _Crap, she doesn't know about my power yet does she…_

"Yukio! Allow me to assist you!" Sakura called out, shocking both Yukio and Rin.

"What—?" Rin began, but Yukio quickly agreed to it.

"You've seen her right? Let's just trust Sakura for now." Yukio told Rin as he gritted his teeth.

"Leave it to me!" Sakura chuckled as she took her belt off and tied it across her forehead. Placing her palms together she shouted a technique. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" In a poof, doppelgangers appeared at her sides. Rin and Yukio's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? Seven Sakura's?" Rin yelled and Yukio looked equally surprised.

"Here we go!" They all shouted as they raced towards the flower demon. It looked scared.

"T-That isn't fair!" It yelled as it tried to defend itself from the Kunai's slicing into its leaves. Once the real Sakura got really close she chuckled into the flowers back.

"Since when is there a 'Fair fight' against demons?" Sakura stabbed her Kunai into its back and it let out an agonizing scream.

"Y-You bitch!" The plant screamed as it spun around fast, hitting and dispersing her 6 shadow clones. Sakura jumped out of the way before landing on the ground and sprinting back at the Plant demon for another attack.

"Sakura, bare with this for a brief moment!" Yukio yelled as a loud blast echoed through the air.

"Wha—?" Sakura barely got to say before a small metal ball stabbed her in the heart. Looking up, Sakura could see a small hole through both Shiemi and the plant demon. "W-What did you… Do?" Sakura felt the small metal ball inside of her melt. _That was a protein shot? _

She looked back at the demon just in time for it to let out an agonizing scream. Before it turned into dirt, it looked up at Sakura and let out a laugh.

"Ahaha…It seems you have an emotional crack in your heart…Well I'm too tired to use you instead of the Shiemi girl…" It chuckled before turning into dirt fully.

"…I don't have a crack…" Sakura mumbled while staring at the spot where the demon used to be. She continued to stare lifelessly before a heart wrenching pang sent her to the ground. "Ugh!"

"…What a relief, the roots are gone from your Legs. Try standing." Yukio said as he let Shiemi down so she could walk. She was standing on her own two feet.

"Oh!" Shiemi smiled at her regained ability of walking.

"Shiemi!" Shiemi's mother called out as she approached them.

"Mom…" Shiemi replied hesitantly.

"Go on." Rin said as he hit Shiemi in the head.

"Onii-san!" Yukio yelled as Shiemi gripped her head.

"Go on and apologize." Rin encouraged as Shiemi finally nodded." If you don't do it now, It'll be a lot harder later on."

"I…uh..um." Shiemi mumbled.

"I too looked for The Garden of Amahara." Her mother confessed as she ran up to Shiemi for a hug. "You silly child! I was so worried!"

"Mom…" Shiemi mumbled as she began to cry. "Mom…I'm sorry…"

"That's a nice sight." Rin sighed with a soft grin plastered on her face. "But what did you shoot her with anyway?"

"It's a protein bullet." Yukio replied as he shook one out of his pistal. "They sting a bit when they hit."

"Che. So that's what it was…" Rin laughed as he continued to stare. At that moment something shook him from his happy moment. "…Where's Sakura…?"

Both him and Yukio turned their heads from left to right searching for their pink haired friend. The soon spotted her where the demon had disintegrated. On the ground and crying.

"SAKURA!" Rin yelled as panic filled his voice. He sprinted faster than Yukio. Once he got to her side, he picked her up and shook her around. "Sakura! What's wrong? Hang in there!"

Once Yukio got to where they were he immediately checked her vitals. "Her Heart rate is rapidly increasing! We have to get her to the hospital _**NOW.**_"

"Naruto-kun…I'm sorry…Don't leave me…like Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It seems that the demon left a seed deep in her heart… Was Sakura ever emotionally unstable?" Yukio asked furiously as he watched Sakura stuggle around in Rin's arms.

"Come to think of it…She _was _acting pretty strange earlier…" Rin noted as he held Sakura closer in a attempt to keep her from struggling. This seemed to satiate her movement.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you seen Sakura? I sent her to find you Rin." Yukio informed as he looked towards the fences behind him. "Sakura are you there?"<em>

"_Oh, uh yeah." Sakura replied as she stepped out from behind the fences. "I didn't want to interrupt such a tender moment unlike Yukio here." Sakura laughed as she forced a grin._

"_Hey!" Yukio yelled before a voice echoed through the garden._

* * *

><p>"You idiot…" Yukio hissed under clenched teeth. "Don't tell me you've fallen in…?"<p>

"What happened?" Rin asked as he carried the shaking Sakura in his arms.

"It's all your fault!" Yukio yelled as he stood up. He was quickly followed by Rin, who struggled to stand up without using his hands.

"My fault?" Rin yelled back before Sakura's shaking stopped. "…She stopped shaking."

"Okay, that's a good sign…The medical exorcist crew won't get here in time… So I'll have to fix it myself. Bring her inside."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? It's pretty long and boring isn't it….I wanted to add a twist to the end so…Yep. I think this story is slowly evolving into a love square. Don't ask why though. Please tell me if the end is overly dramatic so I can edit it. I was planning on finishing this sooner, but there was a deviantart contest that goes on for a week so I wanted to draw as much as I could. Welp that is all. I hope I got the message across that 'Demon's take advantage of the human heart.' :3<p>

Oh yeah, i wanted to say that I'm surprised to have 32 Filipino readers! It makes me feel happy since I'm filipino! Yay! Thank you 209 readers from the USA, 31 from Canada (I'm from Canada! :D) 19 from the united kingdom, 9 from Romania and so many more from different countries ! Thanks for Reading! (I'm not a stalker, it says the veiws on traffic stats :3)

PS. Please point out any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, SPECIFICALLY. It will be corrected in a flash. Thanks!


	5. The Angelic Deal

**Akuma**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>The Angelic Deal<em>

"_Where am I?" A certain pinkette whispered in the darkness. She stepped further and further into the deep abyss, searching for light. "Hello? Am I alone here?"_

"_You are never alone in your heart…" A gentle voice echoed through the darkness. A silhouette of a familiar figure appeared on front of her. _

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked as she raised a hand to stroke the figure's face. Even though she didn't know exactly who it was, she felt safe around him. Like a wave of nostalgia. The figure returned her affection by grasping the hand planted on his face._

"_I'm whoever you want me to be…Your confidence, your pride, your personification, or maybe your inner power." The figure hummed as he pulled her into a dancing position. "So many different possibilities…"_

"_Confidence? Persona? I don't understand!" Sakura responded as she let herself be swayed around. "However…I don't understand how this somehow makes __**sense**__. In a way, I guess…"She mumbled, confused at her own words._

"_There is no need to think so hard…" The figure smiled as he finally parted. "Just decide. Like how you decided to accept your new power." He placed a gentle hand on the mark on her wrist. _

"_Don't touch that!" Sakura hissed as she snatched her arm away. The figure chuckled before fading into the black around him._

"_Do you remember the beginning of this ordeal? 'Save my Sons.' She said…" The voice echoed as it got further and further away. "I don't believe your newly given power was for the sole purpose of war…Perhaps, it's for another purpose?"_

"_Save my sons…" Sakura recalled, "Who are her sons anyway?" Sakura called out into the darkness, but a faint laughter was all she could hear. _

_-:-_

"Who are her sons I said, ya freakin baldie!" Sakura screamed as she flung herself out of a bed. A startled Rin leapt away.

"Who the hell wakes up like that?" Rin yelled at the now dazed Sakura Haruno. She sent him an irritated look.

"…You weren't touching me in my sleep were you?" Sakura growled with squinted eyes, whilst Rin backed away slightly.

"W-Who would touch _you_?" Rin countered in his defence. Despite his honest words, his sudden panic rose suspicion in the already irritated Sakura. However, she did nothing to scare the young man any longer due to a lack of fighting spirit. In other words, she was too lazy.

"I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled while turning her head towards an open window. "I had a very strange dream, so I thought you've been doing something to me."

"It seems like you aren't a morning person…" Rin grumbled, still disturbed from being a subject of accusations. His foul mood soon disperses at the sight of Sakura's troubled expression. "Tell me what's wrong."

"That's… none of your business." Sakura replied as her eyes softened. Why did she always have to treat others so harshly? "…I'm sorry, I'm still a bit dazed…"

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Rin yelled as he stood to his feet. Sakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "First you get all pissed off and now your being difficult? Didn't we say we were going to get through this stuff together?"

"…Together…" Sakura repeated slowly as she lowered her head. "…"

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something again." Yukio said as he adjusted his glasses. Sakura glanced up at him.

"No…It's nothing." Sakura mumbled as she got out of bed. "What's wrong, Yukio?"

"Has Rin here informed you of how long you've been sleeping for?" Yukio asked as he sent Rin a look. He said nothing.

"No, how long have I been sleeping for?" Sakura asked as she fixed her bed. With a quick look around the room, she suspected she was in a hospital.

"You've been sleeping for at least… 4 days?" Yukio estimated as he took a quick peek at a medical chart.

"Really? What was wrong with me?" Sakura asked as she tried to recall the previous day's events. It was all a blur.

"The flower demon took advantage of a hole in your heart." Yukio explained as he glanced at Rin. Rin sent him a confused look. With a sigh, Yukio started walking towards the door. "I will offer no further explanation. We have cram school this evening. If you're feeling well enough, please come."

"Eh, wait!" Sakura yelled as she extended a hand, but it was too late. "Why won't he tell me anymore info…?"

"I guess I'm going to go too." Rin spoke up as he started heading towards the door. He was stopped when Sakura grasped a handful of his uniform.

"…Don't go yet…" Sakura mumbled as she looked up towards Rin. "I mean…won't you accompany me to the dorm? I don't know how far away it is from here."

"…Sure." Rin replied quite hesitantly. They talked about random stuff all the way to the dorm area.

"Rin." Sakura spoke up as they neared the dorm entrance.

"What is it?" Rin asked as he pulled open the door.

"When I feel confident, I'll tell you what's been going on in my messy head." Sakura grinned as she went on inside ahead of him. "But please, feel free to tell me your troubles." She laughed at Rin's confused expression before heading off to her room upstairs.

"Shesh, Is she having mood swings or something?" Rin grumbled as he headed off in another direction.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Sakura yelled in the distance. Rin sighed knowingly.

Once Sakura approached her bedroom door, she pulled out her keychain from her pocket and inserted the platinum key. With a small click, she removed the key and headed inside. _It's a bit chilly…_ Sakura noted as she looked for the source of the wind. She looked towards her open window and frowned.

"Did I seriously leave that open for 4 days?" Sakura grumbled as she trotted lazily towards the window. She shut the lock carefully before realizing something. "I never opened the window that day…" She realized as she flung herself in the direction of her drawer. She pulled open her drawers carefully only to see no visible medical pouch. Her poison material was in there…

"Are you looking for this?" A Foreign voice snickered behind her. Sakura readied a sharp kunai in her hand before turning around slowly.

"You know…" Sakura began. "It isn't polite to enter a girl's room without permission!" Sakura yelled as she let out her signature battle cry. She had her poisoned kunai at his neck almost instantly.

"My, I've heard about you being…_skilled_, but I never realized you'd be _feisty _as well…" The man chuckled as his interest in her grew. Sakura's placed the Kunai's edge closer to his neck in response.

"If you don't want to die, tell me who you are and what you're doing here." Sakura hissed as she watched the man chuckle in entertainment.

"…Caliburn, give me your strength." The man whispered as he grasped the hilt of his sword. It seemed to squeal in delight as he swung it around, barely slicing Sakura in the Abdomen.

"_Crud_!" Sakura cursed as she leapt away. Due to a prolonged time without training, her muscles felt weak and flimsy.

"But of course…A gentleman like me without giving such a lovely young lady an introduction would be disgraceful!" He chuckled as he put his sword back in his belt. He threw the medical kit in her direction and she caught it clumsily. "My name is Arthur Auguste Angel, Upper first class Exorcist of the Vatican Headquarters." Sakura sneered in response.

"Such a _Long _and _Ridiculous _name! What shall I call you for short?" Sakura questioned, wondering if she would even get a response. But the man only smiled as he chuckled one word.

"Angel." The man responded as he sat himself elegantly on a chair nearby. "Come and sit down. I don't want to resort to violence."

"You're forgetting something, _Angel._" Sakura advised as she gripped her Kunai even harder. "This is _my _room and I don't recall inviting you in here."

"Mhmm, Your right!" Angel smiled as he stared at the irritated Sakura. "I invited myself in here!"

"Do you want to die?" Sakura questioned as she stepped closer towards the man.

"I don't, but…Do you? Because if we don't settle this with words than its bond to turn into violence and _I'm _not the one who's going to die." Angel continued to smile, but his words held a darker tone, like a Devil in an Angel's skin. "Wouldn't you like to know the dark secrets, Mephisto Pheles hides from you and the council?"

"What!" Sakura gasped as she stared narrow eyed at the suspicious man. But, what would she know? She wasn't even from here. "Tell me."

"Oh, but you'll have to take a seat…Like normal civilians." Angel laughed at Sakura's eagerness when she sat down on her bed, a fair distance away from the suspicious man. "I guess that will have to do."

"So tell me." Sakura urged as she thought of Mephisto. He never really did have a pleasant Aura around him. She thought she was just imagining things. "What has Mephisto been hiding?

"Oh not that just yet…" Angel taunted as he pointed an accusing Finger at Sakura's ears. "You haven't introduced yourself. With a fighting style such as yours, and features so… _inhumane, I_ doubt you have not a trace of a demon in your bloodline?"

"No, I don't have demon blood in my bloodline!" Sakura countered. "My name is Sakura Haruno, A Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

"Hmm, Hidden Leaf? I don't recall learning of any hidden civilizations… Care to enlighten me?" Angel pressed for more information, but Sakura shook her head in a negative manner.

"I can't." Sakura explained. Whether she was in the future, or another world, she dare not tell such a suspicious stranger of her beloved village. "…I'm not permitted to."

"Oh…? Is your village sworn to secrecy? I understand that very well. The Vatican headquarters is also sworn to Secrecy. Alas, I cannot tell you anything about Mephisto because he, as a Chairman, is a trusted person in the High council." Angel nodded knowingly while Sakura sent him an angry glare.

"What? You aren't going to tell me anything at all? Than what was the point of all this?" Sakura yelled as her blood pressure rose. She was wrong to trust him so quickly.

"But, I'm allowed to tell you the secrets of Mephisto if you do something for me…" Angel informed as Sakura's head perked up a bit.

"_Oh I'll do anything for you~_" Sakura replied, voice thick with Sarcasm.

"Hey! I've just about had enough of you, you whore!" A bubbly, squeaky voice called out. Sakura turned a suspicious eye towards Angel.

"Caliburn, that's quite alright." Angel replied lovingly towards his sword, and the sword let out a loud fan girl squeal. Sakura sent him an awkward look.

"So what, is that thing your lover or something?" Sakura asked lazily, while Angel shook his head in a negative manner. Thus, the subject was dropped. Instantly.

"If you may be so kind…" Angel began as he pulled out a flyer. "May you keep a watchful eye on Okumura Rin?"

Sakura's expression was soon coated with surprise and suspicion. She bent over her bed and grabbed the flyer from his hands. "Why?"

"The council doesn't trust him." Angel explained as Sakura read the flyer. "Don't get me wrong here though. We distrust you both in equal amounts."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better about myself? Cause it isn't working." Sakura asked as she stared at him from above the flyer. She returned her vision back to the flyer when she received no answer.

"Okumura Rin has a very dark and guilt filled past. So do you, I suppose…" Angel informed as Sakura continued to read the flyer. "If he does anything suspicious, I want you dispose of him immediately."

"Are you stupid…?" Sakura growled as her gripped tightened around the flyer. "He's my friend!"

"Are you still planning on keeping that Façade of yours?" Angel asked, voice unwavering. He had the end of his sword at Sakura neck. "You don't want to be his friend…You just want out of here."

"!" Sakura stared at the sword deadly close to her neck and tried searching for a Kunai in her Uniform.

"Even if you bring out another one of those small hand knives, it will do you no good." Angel warned as he pressed the sword on her skin. A small drop of blood rolled down her neck. "As one of the high Exorcists, I know everything. Including your small chats with Mephisto about… _time travel._" He seemed to hiss the last part as he lowered his sword from Sakura's neck.

She instinctively placed a trembling hand on the injury. No matter how skilled she became, there were always others who would be stronger than herself. "…I…I get it."

"Good!" Angel smiled as he returned his sword in his belt. "Although he may be your friend now, he might do something to hurt you in the future…but then again, you're doing this for the sole purpose of figuring out what Mephisto wants with you, right?"

"I don't trust you." Sakura reminded him and he seemed to chuckle in delight.

"Me neither! This was a merely a task given to me by the high council. I myself would exterminate him in an instant if I was given the mission." Angel replied as he headed in the direction of her window. "Well, since we have settled this without a large amount of violence, I'd say its mission complete for me and…Well, mission begin for you!" With an elegant leap, Angel seemed to fly out the window.

"Like I'm going to do what he says." Sakura mumbled as she placed her Medical Kit back in its appropriate spot. She sat back down on her bed as she read the Flyer over again. "Sir Mephisto Pheles is under the Council's suspicion. If you have any information you'd like to share about this case please contact this number…How stupid." Sakura mumbled the last part as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash across the room.

"Then again…I need that information." Sakura reasoned out loud. "Oh, what to do…Have one of my clones Henge as Rin or something?" Sakura's eyebrows creased in worried that she might've underestimated 'Angel'.

"Sakura~ Cram school starts in an hour~!" A faint knock was heard on her door. Sakura quickly ran to her drawer to pull out a uniform.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Nyehehee…" Rin laughed stupidly while Sakura stared at his stupid expression.<p>

"What happened?" Sakura asked and Rin snapped out of his giggle fest.

"Oh, um…Did you know Shiemi's in our class now?" Rin snickered as he walked on ahead of her to do some weird seaweed like movements. "It's like a dream come true~"

"Wow, even when you're with me, you're thinking about girls!" Sakura grinned as she slapped him across the back. Hard.

"Ow! Hey, no I'm not!" Rin yelled as fake tears started to gather in his eyes. Sakura grinned half-heartedly as they continued down the long hallway. Sakura stopped on front of their classroom door.

"We're here now!" Sakura reminded Rin as he continued walking further down the hall. He stumbled a bit before retracing his steps to where Sakura was.

"Oh yeah, ahah!" Rin laughed as he pulled the door open. Everyone was already present in the classroom. "Ah! Shiemi!"

"Rin! Sakura! Hello!" Shiemi smiled as she waved her hand in the air. Rin took the spot besides her immediately while Sakura took the seat on front of Izumo, which was across from Rin anyway.

The rest of the cram school day was learning about Demons, Hymns, Chants and Mythology. Having the gift of high intellect, learning every single thing taught was a breeze. Unfortunately for Rin, the lessons were even more boring than watching paint on a wall dry.

"Rin!" Sakura hissed as she shook his shoulder. "Rin! The teachers coming!"

"S…Sukiyaki!" Rin exclaimed randomly as he stood from his seat. Apparently, dreaming about Sukiyaki was more important than learning to be a fully fledged exorcist. Sakura sighed as Rin got scolded by the teacher. Her tired expression softened at the sight of a Coal Tar floating towards her.

"These things are so cute~!" Sakura hummed as she played with a Coal Tar. They looked a lot like floating black cats. "But pretty annoying…" Sakura gently pushed the Coal Tar away and it floated off into a small hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, I'll hand out the tests you all did earlier!" Yukio told the class as he handed each student their paper. "Sakura!" Yukio called out and she stood to her feet to get her paper.

"Thanks, Yukio." Sakura thanked as she grabbed her paper. _99.5% huh… _Sakura thought as she reviewed her mistakes. Or rather, her _mistake_.

"You did very well." Yukio told her, taking her out of her thoughts. "Well you are a medical specialist so this was probably an easy test for you, eh?" Yukio smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"So easy that I think it'd be more appropriate if I were this class's teacher, _Sensei_." Sakura teased while Yukio grinned, hiding the irritation underneath. Sakura walked back to her desk and was immediately complemented by Rin.

"Eh? Close to a hundred percent? You're a genius!" Rin whispered as Sakura grinned.

"Remember, I'm a medical specialist!" Sakura boasted as she stuffed the test in her binder. Rin's name was soon called. After receiving some scolding and harsh words from his classmate…Well they got into a fight. Sakura sighed as the class bell rung signalling break time.

"There goes the bell. All right, Class dismissed!" Yukio called out as he cleaned his desk of any scattered documents. Almost immediately, the pink haired boy from before approached Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! Remember me?" Shima grinned as he pointed at his face expectantly. Sakura laughed before nodding.

"Yes, I remember you Shima." Sakura replied as his companions approached.

"Hey there Sakura, I heard you almost got a hundred percent on the test today." The rebel looking student spoke up. "Good job!"

"Thanks you, um..?" Sakura searched through her head. She was paying far too much attention on the lessons that she forgot to list people's names.

"Ryuji Suguro's the name." He answered her unasked question. "Everyone calls me Bon, though."

"Hello Bon." Sakura greeted as her eyesight landed on a shy looking boy. "What's your name?"

"Eh? M-My name is Konekomaru Miwa." The boy replied timidly. As soon as introductions were made, Shima grabbed her hand.

"As classmates, we should get to know each other better! Why don't we all hang out during the break? Well I guess you could use this to make up for not calling me last time!" Shima suggested with a silly child like grin plastered on his face. He left Sakura no room to protest as he dragged her out of the room followed by Bon and Konekomaru.

"H-Hey! I was going to go with Rin and Yukio!" Sakura finally spoke up as they slowed down.

"That loser? He already has a girl doesn't he?" Bon replied as he frowned angrily. "That guy is a waste of time."

"Yeah Sakura-chan~" Shima whined as Sakura snatched her hand away from Shima's grasp. "Don't talk about other guys when you've got me~"

"All jokes aside," Sakura spoke, completely ignoring Shima's comment. "Why are you so irritated with Rin, Bon?"

"He's got no brains, doesn't concentrate in class, and is a total nitwit!" Bon replied, quite satisfied with insulting Rin.

"Ahaha, you've got that right!" Sakura laughed as they continued to walk down the long corridor. "Even though he might be stupid, dense even, he's still a good guy."

"I doubt it!" Bon countered as walked with hands behind his head. "That guys a player too, I bet."

"Bon…You don't know enough to say that!" Konekomaru scolded. "Sakura may be right!"

"Sakura, you seem to look for the good in people." Shima complemented as they neared the garden. "That's really cute."

"You see Bon," Sakura began. "This is the guy I would call a player." She lifted a hand to point at the crying Shima.

"So mean!" Shima cried as he slumped over Konekomaru for comfort. Sakura laughed before realising that they were walking on the Garden's soft green grass.

"Oh man, Flirting in broad daylight~!" Bon suddenly called out, causing Sakura to look up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rin and Shiemi hold hands. They're faces were so close; it was almost as if…

"Who're you talking about?" Rin shouted, turning around sharply. Sakura leaped in surprise and turned to look at the ground bashfully. She trailed after the trio as they walked closer to the two.

"Is that your chick?" Bon asks as Sakura peeks to look and realizes Rin staring at her. "You're taking life pretty easily. Bringing your women to a school of exorcists."

"I-I told you it's not like that!" Rin yelled as he kept staring back at Sakura. "She's…just a friend."

Sakura fiddled with her fingers as she peeked up to see Rin staring at her again. _Don't look at me, Don't look at me, Don't look at me, Don't look at me! Stop looking at me! _Sakura chanted in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"W-What about you? You have your followers with you all the time! Your little circle is disgusting!" Rin countered as Sakura finally lift her head up.

"Is that directed to me as well?" Sakura yelled as Rin backed away in surprise. "And for your information, this little circle isn't disgusting at all!"

"Pfhht," Shima tried to conceal a laugh, but in a few moments laughter burst out of him. "Sakura, he does have a point!"

"Shima, Why are you agreeing with him?" Bon and Sakura yelled angrily as they turned to face him. Bon turned back towards Rin as sparks flew between them.

"Aren't they similar in a way?" Konekomaru spoke as the sparks continued to fly between them.

"So much that they can't bare it." Sakura replied as she massaged the bridge of her nose. "Men…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my, just look at them…" Sakura sighed. Right after they had the fight, the school bell rung signalling physical training, but… They somehow found this as the perfect chance to compete against each other.<p>

"I'm shocked that Rin can actually keep up with Bon…" Shima said excitedly to her right. "Impressive!"

"Rin! You can do it!" Shiemi encouraged. She was sitting on her left. "Rin is amazing!"

"You seem awfully happy Shiemi!" Sakura smiled, and Shiemi's cheeks brightened happily.

"Yes! Rin has accepted my friendship proposal!" Shiemi giggled as she continued to cheer Rin on.

"Friendship, huh…" Sakura hummed as she readied herself to cheer for Rin. However the race soon ended with Bon kicking Rin in the back, causing him to skid across the sand for a good meter. "Yow…"

Out of nowhere, Rin tackled Bon to the ground and they went in an all out fist fight.

"Rin!" Shiemi called out, voice a bit panicked, but Sakura patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I heard that fistfights are good for settling problems. Mostly for men only though." Sakura explained as Shima and Konekomaru slid down to the bottom of the Arena to take care of the problem.

"Why is our Sensei only scolding Bon?" Sakura asked aloud, but Shiemi could only shake her head in confusion.

"It seems that the teachers are expecting a lot from him, that's why they don't want him to get into trouble." Izumo replied, "For Rin…I guess they just don't care if he fails or not."

"I see…" Sakura replied as she agreed with her mentally. "Thanks, Izumo."

"It's nothing." Was her simple reply before they both returned their attention to the commotion down below.

"—the blue night." Sakura heard with her improved hearing and she turned to Rin, Shima and Konekomaru. Feeling a sense of familiarity, Sakura sent more Chakra to her ears to hear the story properly.

"That's rare." Shima spoke towards Rin. Konekomaru opened his mouth to explain about it.

"The blue night is something that took place 16 years ago." He explained to a confused Rin. "When **Satan **slaughtered many of the worlds clergymen."

"Satan…?" Sakura whispered as she focused even more Chakra to her ears. This might give a few hints about…_her._

"Slaughtered them?" Rin questioned as Konekomaru nodded.

"Even the most powerful of exorcist died that night." Konekomaru added as he hung his head low. It obviously wasn't a very pleasant memory.

"Blue Flames are the sign of Satan…" Sakura concluded as she stared at the mark on her wrist. _What about her __**pink**__ flame? _Sakura quickly lowered the amount of Chakra going to her ears when she saw Shima look up at her. He smiled and waved before continuing to talk.

"Why does he always feel the need to…?" Sakura mumbled as she looked over at Bon and the silly looking sensei. They were still discussing some certain matters. The matters were soon finished when the trio and Rin went back up the ladder.

"Sakura!" Shiemi called and Sakura turned towards her.

"What's up?" Sakura asked as Shiemi pointed at the teacher.

"It's your turn to do the run." Shiemi explained as Izumo slid down to the arena. Sakura quickly stood to her feet and did the same thing.

"Let's have a good time, okay?" Sakura smiled as she stood besides Izumo. Izumo only nodded in response.

"Ready, set….Go!" The teacher exclaimed as he pulled on the lever. In an instant, the frog was after them. However, being like the ninja she was, Sakura dashed off immediately. 'Oh~' and 'Ah~" was heard from the spectators.

"Read its movements…" Sakura recalled as she looked over her shoulder. The frog seemed to lean on its left as it chased after them. It seems that the frog wasn't in its best health. "Stay to the right…"

"Kyah!" Sakura heard a scream from behind and turned around. It seems that Izumo tripped over a hole in the ground. As the frog neared her, Sakura brought out a kunai, ready to protect her. Before Sakura could do anything, the instructor pulled back on the lever smashing the frogs head into a cage.

"That's it! Your practice is over." Sensei called out and both Sakura and Izumo nodded. Sakura quickly grabbed the ladder and climbed up. She claimed her seat besides Shiemi.

"Good job, Sakura!" Shiemi congratulated while giving her a high five. Sakura giggled in response.

"Next are Shima and Yamada!" Sensei called out and Shima lazily replied with a 'Hai'. A faint ring soon resonated throughout the Arena.

"Who's cellphone is that? We're in the middle of class." Bon asked irritably.

"Hello, it's me." The sensei spoke into a small walkie-talkie device and Sakura wondered if that was a 'cellphone'.

"What is it, Honey?" The man spoke before his eyes widened. "What? Right now? Your such a reckless kitty…" He seemed to whisper into the device and Sakura's expression scrunched up in disgust.

"Listen! You will have spare time for a few moments! The leapers are generally docile demons, but they have the ability to attack you by reading your minds! You are not allowed to enter the race court until I get back! Under no circumstances are you allowed to get in their reach, okay?" The sensei warned before running out of the gym yelling something about 'My little Kitties…'

"Practice by ourselves in P.E? Seriously?" Izumo questioned.

"Is he allowed to do this?" The girl besides wondered out loud.

"What kind of Sensei would do this?" Sakura nagged as she sighted piece of cloth floating around where the Sensei left through. _But one thing's for sure. We aren't alone._

"I thought this academy was a sacred place for determined Exorcists to study, not some place where even teachers slack off!" Bon spat as he turned towards Rin. "The students are no exception."

"What? You're starting to get on my nerves!" Rin countered. "What do you know about my determination?"

"It's clear from the way you act in class!" Bon replied, fully facing Rin.

"Here we go again…" Shima sighed as Sakura tried to get a better look of the person watching them.

"Bon, Please stop!" Konekomaru begged as he witnessed Bon's expression getting darker each second.

"Be more mature, Bon." Shima supported Konekomaru statement, but Bon just sent them an angry glare.

"Just stop your yapping and Shut up!" Bon yelled angrily before turning a full fledge glare at Rin. "Since you claim you have determination, prove it!"

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked as they regained Sakura's attention. It seems that it was just a supervisor watching over them.

"That." Bon replied as he spun around to point at the Leaper. "If you can go down there and not have the demon touch you, than it's your automatic win. The leapers look they're pray or opponent in the eye and stare them down. Read their minds…Fear, Anger, Jealousy, Suspicion…They read it all."

"They can't possibly…"Sakura whispered to Shiemi and she nodded her head worryingly.

"Point is, if you waver while in its presence…You're done for." Bon explained. "If you aim to be a real exorcist, than this should be a piece of cake. And if you come back without a single scratch, I'll acknowledge your determination."

"Bon you can't do this!" Both Shima and Sakura reasoned in unison.

"Of course, I'll do it as well! I'll come back a winner!" Bon declared as a smirk grew on Rin's face.

"Interesting…I'm in!" Rin exclaimed, but before anyone could lift a finger of objection, Rin stuck a finger in his nose. "…Is what you thought I'd say, ya blockhead?"

"…I should've known." Sakura sighed, losing interest in their little quarrel. _He might be similar to __**him**__, but…He lacks the drive, the __**determination.**_

"I'm not going to do it. What if something goes wrong and I lose my life as a consequence?" Rin explained as he turned his head slightly to the right, indicating some sort of hidden meaning in his sword. "We both have the same goal. I can't risk my life for something as stupid as this."

"Geh…" Bon grunted before realizing the meaning behind words. Throwing another angry glare at his friends, he yelled angrily. "Did you tell him?"

"No…" Both Shima and Konekomaru replied weakly as they held their hands, palms out, as a defence from his harsh glares.

"A Goal my ass! You're just scared!" Bon countered as anger swelled and stirred in him.

"Say whatever you want." Was Rin's plain reply. Sakura turned back only to realise that things got even tenser than before.

"Rin don't encourage him!" Sakura began, before she was interrupted by Bon's mumbling.

"Every single damn one of them…" Bon whispered frustratingly with his head hung low."Why don't you fight?" His voice rose to the volume of a shout. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Bon…" Sakura whispered under her breath. Being a specialist in all things medical, she noticed that these actions were the actions of one with a terrible past. _Child trauma maybe…_

"I'll do It! You just stand there and watch!" Bon roared as he slid down the arena's side to get to the bottom. He approached the leaper with confident, but frustrated stomps.

"Stop!"Rin yelled as he took a step forward.

"Is he serious?" The girl beside Izumo asks worriedly while Izumo herself gave a worriless sigh.

"He's just going to turn back anyway. So stupid."

"Bon!" Sakura yelled, but nothing would stop him now. She tossed an expecting look towards where the supervisor was. _Why isn't he doing anything?_

"I'll become a real exorcist," Bon began as he stared at the Leaper straight in the eyes. "And defeat Satan!"

All was silent before Izumo burst out laughing. "Defeat Satan? What are you saying, you aren't a kid anymore!"

"Izumo!" Sakura sputtered as she stared at her and back to Bon. _She was just fuelling a fire! Children or people with child trauma's are not to be teased! _Sakura thought worryingly as she prepared herself to interfere if anything went wrong.

"Don't laugh at my goal!" Bon yelled as the sound resonated throughout the stadium. That was when the Leaper snapped and got ready to attack the defenceless and weak, Bon.

Everyone present in the stadium gasped as Sakura prepared to throw a kunai at the Leaper, but a blur interrupted her.

"Rin!" Sakura screamed as he landed right where the Leaper was about to attack Bon. She stared on, shocked and scared as the tears begun to build in her eyes. "No…"

Her tears ceased when she saw Rin was still visible, but with the leapers mouth around him. In a slow pace, he pushed the demon's mouth off of himself. Bon looked just as confused as everyone else in the crowd. Sakura however…Wasn't confused. She was scared. Another power outburst like at the tower resonated throughout the Arena. She turned towards the others, but they were too concentrated on Rin's physical outcome.

"What are you doing? Are you that stupid?" Sakura heard Rin say. "Listen to me well! The one who'll defeat Satan is me! You get lost!"

"…Satan…" Sakura whispered as she stared at Rin fearfully. She had a_ feeling _they had some sort of connection between them, but…wouldn't doing this would just aid in Angel's request?

"You the stupid one here!" Bon yelled as he swung his arm angrily in the air. "Who cares about dying? And how dare you steal my goal like that?"

"Eh? I didn't steal it! It's original for me!" Rin countered as he lifted his hand in a clueless manner.

"Original my ass, I decided to do it first, so get lost!" Bon yelled furiously.

"When did you decide? What year, what month, what day, what hour, what second, how many times did the earth spin on that day?" Rin asked childly as Sakura calmed her abnormally fast heart pace.

"Are you a kid?" Bon barked as they glared at each other.

"I could ask you the same!" Rin yelled back. Sakura snapped out of her scared face as she stared at where the supervisor was. _Maybe it wasn't a supervisor after all…?_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" A voice behind her startled her out her thoughts. She turned around and saw Yukio staring at her.

"Eh? Um, Yeah…" Sakura replied quite hesitantly. Why didn't she notice Yukio's presence before?

"Class! Unfortunately, The sensei from before will be taking a small break. So this class will be dismissed early!"

"Really?" Rin yelled excitedly from the Arena, and Yukio nodded. Both Bon and Rin climbed up the ladder while the rest of the class exited the Arena. All accept for one.

"Sakura?" Bon asked when they finally reached the top of the ladder. Sakura looked at him once, before casting her full gaze towards Rin.

"Rin, I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Hello Guys! How was this Chapter? This is probably one of the longest Chapters I've done in awhile. Even though this story is still new, I have introduced some important plot points. The reason I stick to the storyline is because If I stray too far, I might accidentally write something I'm not supposed to or I might include false facts. After all, I did say this story was going to stick to the storyline of Ao no Exorcist. However, There will be things that aren't included like the un necessary filler episodes or the small thoughts or chats that don't belong to Sakura.<p>

Now let me ask you…Who do you think the voices within Sakura's head are? The first voice was in the beginning chapter when Sakura gets sucked into the world of exorcists and demons and the second one is in the beginning of this chapter. I'd like to hear your thoughts! Oh yeah, for and additional fun, What are the important plot points that I've added, hmmm? Well if you don't want to answer those than it's fine.

**PS. If you can, please point out any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, SPECIFICALLY. It will be corrected in a flash. Thanks!**

**PSS. I love Critiques. They make me feel mature, JUS SAYING! ; ) **


	6. Gamble

**Akuma**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>Gamble<em>

* * *

><p>"What is it, Sakura?" Rin asked and Sakura nodded once at Bon, who got the hint and walked away.<p>

"I... There's something I need to speak to you about..." She felt an odd distance, like she hadn't spoken to Rin in a long time. There was just so much going through her head, she didn't know where to start. _Could Rin know who the 'Son of Satan' was?_ "It's um..."

Sakura looked into Rin's eyes and noticed a light blush had dusted his cheeks. He glanced around at the walls nervously and he tried his best to avoid her gaze. It took only a moment to realize just where his mind was at.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura questioned, as an uncomfortable heat gathered in her cheeks. His nervousness was contagious! Her sudden attitude appeared to startle Rin and so he finally met her eyes.

"Wha- no, nothing, Hahaha, nope." Rin squeaked and it was visible even to Sakura he was trying to calm himself. She had no time for this, she had to get straight to the point.

"Oh ho, what's this all about?" Another voice interrupted. _Crap, I forgot about Yukio!_

"Woah, Yukio... you have like, no presence." Rin laughed nerviously, but was mildly impressed. This seemed to strike a nerve with the already agitated Yukio.

"Rin, you are dismissed. I need to talk to her." Yukio glanced at Sakura, but it wasn't a pleasant one. No... It held a certain malice.

"You better not do anything to her!" Rin yelled and pointed his finger accusingly at the him. Yukio simply adjusted his glasses.

"Stop Rin. Sorry, I held you behind. Go and talk to Bon, I think they'll let you in on their little circle." Sakura grinned, but Rin wasn't convinced. He stared worryingly, but he left it at that and ran after the group in the distance. Once he was gone, Yukio slammed his hand against the wall beside Sakura, towering over her.

"What the hell were you going to tell him?!" Yukio seethed through his teeth. The gentle demure he held earlier was gone and was only filled with rage, but Sakura would not back down. Even with his frustration, Sakura trusted the Okumura brothers. She stared straight into his eyes, brimming with confidence.

"Rin knows." Sakura replies, unfazed with Yukio's intimidating position. "And by asking him, I'll find my own answers as well."

"Do you plan on ruining everything?!" Yukio yelled, but a hint of sadness tinted his eyes. "It's all because of that Angel..." He cursed under his breath.

Something about their conversation wasn't right, so she looked into his eyes curiously.

"Angel? Are... we talking about the same thing?" Sakura asked and Yukio clamped his hand over his mouth. She sighed and ducked from under his arm and towards the exit. His hand had fallen from his face, but he had an expression of defeat. Somehow, she had escaped.

"I see. I won't press for more, but..." Sakura felt herself unconsciously connect the dots but it was still all a blur. She still felt a little somber for Yukio, whose back was slumped over. "I trust you guys. I trust you. But I need to know more."

"Against confident eyes like yours... I'm weak to them." Yukio mumbled, while his eyes softened with reminisce. The sound had barely reached her ears before she left through the back entrance. Entranced by her own thoughts, she failed to notice the presence behind her as she walked towards the classroom.

"Don't go looking where you're not supposed to look." A hooded figure snickered as Sakura walked by. She paused for a second and looked back. _That person is...?_

"Yamada... right?" Sakura turned to face the figure. For a brief second her gaze was met with powerful magenta eyes that had tint of green, but they were soon covered by his hood. "What do you mean?"

"We're alike." He snickered as he walked towards the door Sakura had just left through. "I don't want you to die just yet so watch your back."

Sakura didn't respond. There wasn't a threat in his tone, but it was unsettling nonetheless. _what did everyone want with me? First it was Mephisto and Yukio who enrolled me into this strange school, then it was Angel who wanted me to watch Mephisto... Wow, everyone is just so cautious about everyone, how sad huh._ She pondered before reaching the classroom.

No one was there. Sakura recalled that Yukio had dismissed everyone for the day and sighed. No matter how much she regretted getting tangled up in this mess of a situation, there was no way she could escape it. She ran down the hall, grasped the key from her pocket and slammed it into the nearest door. With a quick motion, she flung the door open and was greeted with the scenery of the city.

"With that, I guess I'll go train!" Sakura exclaimed, silently tucking the drama into a corner of her brain. Thinking through her fists for awhile has always helped her whenever she's felt down. Why would that be any different now? With her skirt blowing in the wind, she was glad that she wore her medical shorts underneath. It helped with the tree jumping thing.

Sakura leapt for the trees and into the forest behind the academy.

* * *

><p>"This isn't like you, Yukio" A hooded figure approached the sullen figure that was Yukio. He glanced up once and smiled.<p>

"You never really did talk that much, but you're Shura right?" Yukio asked while straightening his figure and regaining his composure. The hooded figure removed the hood, revealing a pair of stunning magenta eyes and red hair with streaks of blond. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Oh that's it? After not seeing each other for so long, that's how you greet me?" The woman, Shura, grinned, to Yukio's dismay. She paid it no mind and glanced behind her. "That girl from earlier... what was that all about?"

"She's... uh a family friend." Yukio replied, but Shura was not convinced.

"Why go through the effort of bringing her here? Why be all secretive with Mephisto? Angel's gotten all suspicious and he can't be stopped." Shura sighed. "I've never seen you act like that in front of a woman before."

"I treat everyone the same." Yukio replied nonchalantly, but his voice betrayed him and trembled the slightest bit. "She just... irritates me a little more."

"Well, not that I care that much. Anyway, don't forget that I'm still undercover. Don't blow it for me and I won't say anything to the council for now." Shura returned her hood back onto her head and started towards the arena where the students had their practice.

"Alright." Yukio replied once, but Shura was already gone. He adjusted his glasses and turned towards a nearby door. He dug through one of his bags and pulled out a silver key. "Yes... As much as I hate to admit it, I've lost my edge. For my brother's sake and for my own... Maybe even for the sake of the world, it's time I wore that mask. The one I've always been in love with is Moriyama and it will stay that way."

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it slowly. "...Right?"

* * *

><p>Look which nit wit decided to stop by, hahaha! Wow it's been years since I've written anything for this story, I feel so bad. First of all, I'd like to apologize The grammar in this story is horrendous and I regret writing such filth. Since I'm currently taking several writing courses, I thought, 'Why not just work on that fanfiction from so long ago?'. It would be good practice anyway. So here I am. I was originally going to drop the cancellation bomb on this story with a short Beach oneshot of some sorts, but then I started looking into Blue Exorcist again. To be honest, I've completely forgotten where I was going with this plot so apologies for any dumb plot holes. However, now that I'm more mature in my writing (hopefully) I can write a few more chapters in depth. I won't go the full length 25 chapter story, but I will probably do half of that or less. I've probably lost all my readers, but I think that even so this is good practice for my writing.<p>

Also, this chapter isn't complete. I know it isn't a good idea to post any poorly written chapters and stuff, but if I don't I'll never find the motivation to do the rest. Expect the completed 5-10k word chapter in the following few weeks~ But if you prefer, I can do shorter chapters frequently instead of long chapters every few years *laughs*. Sorry bad joke.

As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I finally know what this is, properly, after attending various writing workshops.


End file.
